iForget
by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie
Summary: Freddie's in the hospital? Yeah. Pretty bad. He doesn't remember who he is? Alright. Time to panic. SEDDDDIIIEEEEEE. But also Creddie hints, if you're into that kind of stuff - - smh. My entry for SmartBabe Challange 8
1. Wake Up, Sleeping Beauty

**Halo fellow seddiers! What's happening on the other end of the intronet? No, really? You're kidding? Ugh, oh no she didn't! She better ask somebody? Who do you look like to her? Boo boo the foo? **

**This is my entry for SmartBabe's seddie challange. Hope you enjoyy (:**

**

* * *

**

Carly

I.

Am.

A.

Murderer.

"Technically, it's manslaughter, since you didn't try and kill him intentionality," Sam said matter of factly. Whether or not she was trying to make me feel better, or make me feel worse, I wasn't sure.

Freddie Benson just jumped in front of a taco truck.

Sounds far out right? Now let me tell you the crazy part: That truck he jumped in front of? Yeah. He did it to save me. Yes. You read me right.

He pushed me out of the way from the truck.

The truck that was going to hit ME.

And he got hit instead.

I.

Feel.

Awful.

"Don't feel awful kiddo!" Spencer tried to reassure me. "The doctor says there's only a few minor injuries. Nothing fatal."

It doesn't matter if he's going to be fine.

It doesn't matter if he comes out without a scratch.

Freddie jumped in front of that bus to save me, and hurt himself.

I'm responsible.

It's my fault for not watching where I was walking.

For not looking both ways like Spencer taught me.

"You know, I'm very disappointed in you Carly Shay! You've always been known to look both ways when crossing the street! Now look where you've gotten us!" Ms. Benson scolded me like she was my mother, which she's not, thank the Lord.

I feel like crying.

I want to fall on the floor into the fetal position and cry my eyes out until I have no more water left in my system.

But I don't.

Not a tear falls, no matter how hard I try.

I.

Am.

Heartless.

* * *

Sam

I feel bad for the girl. Carly, I mean. She's so upset.

What? I know Freddie's in the emergency room right now unconscious getting surgery or whatever but hey, I'm pretty sure I've beaten Freddie worse then a fractured arm and leg. He'll walk a little bit, shake it off, be back to normal in a week or three.

It's Carly who needs the worrying. She's babbling on and on about it being her fault Freddie's hurt and that he's going to die and that if he dies, she's going to commit suicide.

You know something's wrong when the Tortured Soul is telling Ms. Peppy Pants not to kill herself.

I can't believe she's beating herself up so much about this.

She acts like she _pushed_ him into the street.

It's not her fault, therefore, although Freddie's crazy mom would beg to differ, they can't hold her responsable.

If I was Carly, I would just be happy I don't have to skip town.

* * *

Freddie

My head hurts like hell. My arm right arm hurts like hell. My left leg hurts like ... well, you get the point. I'm in a lot of pain and I'm in a hospital bed and I have no idea why.

And to top it all off, a bunch of crazy strangers are staring at me through the room window.

The one to the far right is tall with long-ish black hair that looks like he spent a lot of time on, but the rest of his appearance says he's much too lazy and laid back for that sort of conceitedness. The next one resembles the first, long black hair and large eyes, but much younger. It's a girl. Pretty too. Looks very ... neat and put together.

Then there's a taller woman. Brown hair, brown eyes, wrinkles.

Someone's mom I'm guessing.

And the last one to the far left, who's eating what looks like hickory smoked ribs, sauce smothering her hands and face. She's cute. Like, _really_ cute. Like, I-Think-I-Lost-My-Number-Can-I-Borrow-Yours cute. Blonde. Petite. Just the way I like them. Well, sort of. I don't really have a type of girl I prefer, but what guy doesn't like blondes? A crazy guy, I say.

All of them, this strange assortment of people, are staring at me. The dark haired guy with sympathy. The dark haired girl and the brown haired woman looking as if they are approaching tears. And the blonde ... well actually she wasn't looking at me at all. She was trying to say something to one of them, which I guessed was the tall, dark haired guy, because he turned to her and did something that looked like scolding, then pointed at me animatedly.

Okay. This was really getting weird.

Oh, and can someone please tell me:

Why on Earth am I in the hospital?

* * *

Spencer

When the nurse came out and informed us that Freddie was awake, everyone's once gloomy/hungry moods were just a little bit more chipper.

"Well, can we visit him?" Carly asked hopefully. The nurse's smile faded away and she looked at Carly with sad eyes. Which, in retalliatoin, caused Carly to match her sad eyes. "What?"

"The good news is he's awake and only has minor injuries. The bad news is he's experiencing slight amnesia, so he's kind of out of it. As not to overwhelm him, only one person can visit him at a time. The rest of you may sit in the waiting area."

"So ... who's up first?" Sam asked, followed by silence and exchanging of glances.

"Ha. I got this. I'm basically Freddie's best guy friend, he could never forget me," I said proudly. The nurse raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled at her. She was kind of cute.

"I can see why..." She said walking away. I'm not sure, but I think I detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She totally digs me.

"Ugh! Excuse me? I'm his mother, if he's going to remember anyone, it's me!" Ms. Benson and I squared off and stared at each other viciously. I heard the old western showdown music playing in my head. It made me feel a whole lot cooler.

"Ugh. Okay. All those in favor of Spencer going first-" Sam said sounding bored. She and Carly both raised their hands, and I quickly followed their lead. "All those in favor of Ms. Benson?"

Ms. Benson raised her hand. And Ms. Benson alone. "Alright then. Spencer's our guy." Sam said as her and Carly started to walk to the waiting area.

"Wha-Wait a minute! He's my _son_ I don't have to have anyone vote for me to see him! I'm responsible for him, I'm paying the hospital bill!" Yeah, see, Ms. Benson is talking? But no one's really listening. I think the world's a much better place when that way.

I opened the room's door slightly, then knocked on it and stuck my head inside, just so he would know it was me. From the look on his face, I'm pretty sure he did.

* * *

Freddie

So, I'm about to fall asleep, since I'm laying in a hospital bed without reason, my arm and leg aching with pain, when some do da decides he wants to knock on the door, then let himself in anyway. It's tall with long dark hair.

"Hey there, buddy!" He was talking to me like I was a 4 year old. He walked in and stood over me on my right side.

"Uhh ... Sup dude," I said, not knowing what else to say. Apparently this is the answer he was hoping for, because he grabbed the air and pulled it into like he just one his 23rd game of Scrabble in the annual state competition. He then noticed the way I was looking at him, and cleared his throat.

"So, um, how you feeling?" He asked, starting to talk to me more like an adult. "Your body hurting?"

"Ughh, like crazy. You have _no_ idea." I groaned and moved the leg I _could_ without feeling excruciating pain, from it's previous position. He looked down at me with sympathy again. That kind of pissed me off. I don't want this guy, this strangers sympathy. Not only do I not want it, but I don't _need_ it.

"Look, you don't needa feel bad for me, alright? I'm not gonna die. I'll be fine," I told him firmly. "At least that's what the nurse told me ... "

"Oh, no worries! I have total and complete faith that you will be back to normal in no time. It's just ... I'm just not used to seeing you this way kiddo ..."_ And I'm not used to seeing you at all._ What was this guy talking about?

"Um ... alright ... " He looked out the room window and I followed his gaze to see the old brown haired lady staring at us through it.

"Whoa ... who's that old bag?" I asked him seriously. This guy seemed pretty cool, and I saw younger girls, but what's up with the old lady?

"Um ... you're kidding, right?" He said laughing. Why was he laughing? I wasn't kidding! I was being serious! The old lady tapped her watch vigorously, apparently gesturing for him to hurry up. He rolled his eyes, but nodded, then patted me on the shoulder.

"Alright kiddo. I gotta go. It's the uh, bag's turn." I turned my head to him immediately after hearing those words to clarify if he was joking or mistaken. He smiled at me sympathetically again, then he nodded and started to walk out.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on! I mean, you're ... cool ... I guess, but I don't want no old lady just walkin' up in here like she-"

He shut the door without looking back once. I darted my eyes from the door to the window again, where the old lady gets all frantic and starts to walk to my door.

Oh crap.

She busted into the room like she was the police bursting into a crime scene, tears running down her face and ran straight to hug me. Salty water all over me. Brown hair in my mouth. Loud wailing in my ears.

This old lady wasn't on my Strangers I Actually Like List list.

All she did was cry. She started to try and say something, but I couldn't understand her because she was crying so hard. So she was wailing some sort of something at me, kissing my head and running her fingers through my hair.

It all would have been really creepy if she hadn't had said, "Oh Fredward! Sweetheart, I'm so sorry! I hope you can forgive me! I always vowed to keep you from any harm! I'm such a bad mother!"

And then it hit me.

"... Mom ... Mom?" I said, little bits and pieces of childhood memories starting to flood back. She unwrapped me from the never ending hug long enough to stare at me.

"Sweetheart?" She asked, her nose all stuffy. It was like the light bulb went off in my head then flickered off. Because I know she's my mom. But I still don't know why I'm in the hospital or who the other randoms are. Family I guess?

"Mom! Mom!" I hugged her this time, and she started wailing again. But I didn't care. For a while I was starting to feel really lonely, but now I know I have my mom with me to hold me and tell me it's going to be okay.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's gonna be okay honey, trust me. Shh. Shh."

Yeah. I'm a mama's boy.

Be jealous.

* * *

Carly

When Ms. Benson rushed out of Freddie's room, I took that as my cue that it was my turn.

"Okay Carly," I said to myself out loud. "Just go in there. Tell him your sorry."

I walked into the room slowly. He turned his head and looked at me expectantly. I just stood there, silent.

"Oh. Hello there." I stared at him with a blank expression. What was wrong with me? I _just_ had a plan all ready and the second I walk in, it's gone.

"Um ... how are you?" He tried again. I opened my mouth. I tried to speak. Say _something_. But nothing came out. It was like I didn't know English anymore. I couldn't utter the words, even though I was thinking them at that very moment. Finally, he looked away from me and instead looked at the ceiling.

"Oh boy ..." Alright. It was time for me to suck it up.

"I-Hi. Freddie. Nice to see you ... Alive," I added quickly, gulping nervously. Since when do I get nervous around Freddie? "Like, you have no idea how nice it is."

"It's nice to see you alive too ... " I'm not sure. But I think it was a joke. I commended him for trying to light the mood with a nod, but that's all. I'm just way too jaded to find _anything_ amusing.

"Look, Freddie ... I ... I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so fucking sorry and thank you. Thank you for ... for everything. I don't deserve a friend like you." I placed my hand on the one that wasn't in a cast, and smiled at him.

Oh right. _Now_ the tears come.

"Hey, hey, don't cry! It's all good! Everything's cool!" He cooed, his voice soothing. But it wasn't. Everything wasn't okay.

"Oh Freddie! If it wasn't for me, none of this would be happening, none of us would be here! Me, Spencer, Sam, your mom, you! I'm so sorry Freddie! It's all my fault ... It's all my fault ..." I cried, collapsing onto his hospital bed and crying into his shoulder.

"Wait a sec ... did you just say if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here?" Freddie asked me suspiciously. I sat up and looked at him and nodded, my face puffy from tears.

"You ... You put me here? It's _you're_ fault I'm here?" He said, starting to raise his voice and starting to scare me.

"Wait ... wait ... Freddie you're miss understanding-"

"How dare you come in here and sit on my hospital bed, perfectly healthy and fine, and tell me you're _sorry_? And then expect me to accept your apology? What kind of _sick_ person are you?" Freddie looked at me with so much disdain it stung. I felt my heart break, right inside my chest.

"I-I don't know ... I don't know ... " I murmured mostly to myself. "Freddie I ..."

"Get out," He spat, clenching his jaw.

"But I-"

"Get. Out."

" ... Freddie ... " I tried to lay my hand on his again but he pulled it away.

"Now."

I stood up, frightened by the unfamiliar firmness of his voice. Then walked to the door. "I'm so sorry," I whispered one last time. Then I left, and shut the door behind me.

"Hey, how'd it go Carls?" Sam asked me anxiously. She was now eating a bucket of chicken I don't remember her bringing in the first place.

"Freddie hates me."

"What? Why would he-"

"And with good reason," I said, ignoring Sam. "I put him in the hospital. He almost _died_. I would hate me too."

And with that.

I walked out of the hospital.

* * *

**Alright. I know that seemed like it was really long but, I didn't want to push anything to a second chapter that I didn't have to. Which yes, implies that there's going to be a second chapter. Hope that's allowed SmartBabe ... Well. Even if it isn't. This is a pretty good story ;)**

**Oh and just a little extra. Yes, there was a little profanity in this story (sorry if you didn't like it) I don't usually use profanity because I don't really feel it's needed. And, I like to keep the characters IN character and I doubt any of them would really speak badly (well maybe Sam :P) unless put in this type of situation. E.G. Carly being super depressed and feeling totally crappy for landing Freddie in the Holly spitt alley. Haha. Sorry. The hospital. So yeah. Yeah.**

** ... Yeah.**

**~LOLS**


	2. Angels Are Amazing Kissers

**So, I watched iPsycho ;)**

**It was pretty funny. I don't know why, but I absolutely loved Gibby throughout the whole episode. He was just so funny and it wouldn't have been the same without him. Oh, and his little brother is epic. ****"Hey Gibby who was at the door ... AND WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" hahahah. Oh Em Ge. Spencer had my crying on the floor in the fetal position at that one.**

**I also spotted some seddie scenes! The biggest is probably when Sam forces Freddie to kiss Nora. Oh, or when she said if she didn't get some food fast she was going to eat Freddie. And Freddie's like, "GET HER SOME FOOD NORA." Ahh. That entertained me greatly. Mission officially accomplished and exceeded over the limit Dan Schneider. Good show. Jolly good show, indeed.****

* * *

**Sam

When Carly ran out of the room and told me that Freddie hated her, I was surprised. I would think that Freddie would be the first person to beg her not to shed a tear and tell her it's all his fault and blah blah blah because _he_ was 'hopelessly in love with her'. But apparently, he thought his being in the hospital was her fault. _All_ her fault.

Looked like someone needed to talk some sense into that nub.

* * *

Freddie

Just when I think the whole meet and greet is over and I can just go back to sleep and hope this is all a really weird dream, an angel walks into my room. Woah. Maybe I _was_ dreaming. The angel slams the door shut behind her and looks really peeved.

"Um ... I ... " Hmm. I wonder if I'm usually so tongue tied around hot girls like this ... If so, I must be a total dork.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alrighty. So, this angel just sprouted some horns.

"Whoa ... what are you talking about? Did I do something wrong? Are you my girlfriend?" I asked, my eyes enlarged with hope. "Did I like, cheat on you or something? In that case, there's still hope that I'm not a dork!"

"Ha! You? _Not_ a dork? _That'll_ be the day. And no, I'm _definitely not_ your girlfriend. Ew." She wrinkled her nose and walked over to my bedside.

"Look. I don't know what Carly told you, but let me just ... give you an overview of the _real_ reason you're in this hospital. 'Kay?" I nodded, ready to finally figure out what happened. "Okay. So it all started when we were walking home from the mall. We crossed the street but Carly dropped her lip gloss. She ran back to get it, but didn't notice the huge taco truck coming her way. I know, how do you miss a taco truck, right? You, on the other hand, _did_ notice it and well ... I think you can guess what happened next..."

"Uh ..." I said dumbly. I shifted in my bed and my angel rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"You pushed her out of the street and you got hit instead! Gosh Freddie, really?" Said my angel. I smirked at her and shrugged.

"Hey. I've had my memory jacked. I'm momentarily uneducated." My angel raised an eyebrow at me, and I raised one back in return. She shook her head and laughed.

Oh yeah. We're connecting.

"So ... we went to the mall together ... I'm guessing we're at _least_ friends?" My angel nodded slowly. She stared into space like she was thinking about something.

"I guess you could say ... best friends. Well,_ I_ wouldn't but ... " She shrugged and smiled at me.

"Ouch!" I said in a mock hurt tone and touched my free hand to my heart. She laughed and shook her head again. Man she was cute. I saw her hand dive into a bucket of chicken that I didn't notice before, and pull out a succulent looking fried leg. That's when I realized my mother was taking forever with my food. "Whoa. Where did you-"

"So, what, you don't remember me at all? Nothing?" She wanted to know. She took a bite of her chicken and chomped it loudly. It was kind of gross. But for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I must have really weird taste in girls ...

"Uh ... nope. But maybe you can jog my memory. I mean, I _just now_ remembered my mom because she called me Fredward and said some other stuff that was sort of like a red flag in my brain ..." She nodded and the corners of her mouth were down as she did. I could tell she was considering her next words, in hopes that I would remember her. Dang it, how did I ever forget this girl?

"Well. That's all great and well, but I don't think there's much of anything I could say that would make you remember me at _all_ ..." Poor, sweet angel. I felt guilty for not remembering her. I mean, she seemed quite worth remembering. Man! Since I've woken up, I've realized that I'm a real loser.

"There's nothing? Nothing at all you could tell me? No inside joke or 'remember that one time ...' stories? Nothing?" I looked at her expectantly. I watched her as she tilted her head to the side, squinted her eyes and pursed her lips. I guessed this was her 'deep thinking' pose.

Was it possible for her to be more cute then before?

"Well, there is ... one thing that _might_ make you remember who I am ... " She made sure to put a lot of emphasis on 'might', and for some reason, my angel was sounding sort of nervous, she wouldn't look me in the eye. It was like she suddenly became self concious, as apposed to the confident girl who I'd been conversing with moments before.

"I'll try anything," I murmured. She inhaled deeply then let it out slowly. Oh great. I was sensing something that would be extremely awkward. Well, for her. I mean, I don't even remember her so it's not really possible for it to be awkward for me...

"Um ... well, this ... this one time-"

"At band camp?" I interrupted her. I had no idea where that came from, the words just sort of came out automatically. As if that's just what you say at a moment like that. Weird. But fortunately, me mentioning it lightened the mood and she finally looked me in the eye again. She smiled so warmly I could actually feel the heat.

"Freddie, I have this thing where I like to uhh ... torment you ... a lot. And I did something once that was just ... just unforgivable ... and I basically ruined your life and long story short ... " I could tell it was getting really uncomfortable for her by the way she kept touching her face and playing with my blanket. She was averting her eyes again too. I, on the other hand, was enjoying the story with not a trace of awkwardness. "We ended up alone on a fire escape and I was actually apologizing. And I know you don't ... remember but, me _apologizing_, to anyone, let alone _you_, is like, uber rare."

"Well then. I guess I got lucky." I looked up at her and slightly smiled. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling that wasn't the awkward part.

"Yeah well ... " She swallowed and averted her eyes again. "In the end ... we, um ... ended up kissing each other."

It was like I had just one the lottery and at the same time the people with the 1,000 dollar checks had come to my hospital room. My heart started to beat rapidly and I was short of breath. I. Kissed. This ... This angel. Maybe I wasn't such a loser after all?

"But it was only business!" Bam. Ecstatic feeling gone. "Neither of us had kissed anyone, so we decided to just get it out of the way. And I'm not supposed to be _talking_ about it because we swore to never mention it again, but considering the circumstances ... "

I slowly nodded, gathering my thoughts and what she said in my head.

"Well. This is a huge disappointment." I sighed, plopped my head onto my pillow and stared at the ceiling. I was nothing but a prop used for nothing but a scene in a young girls life. She probably didn't even feel anything when we kissed. That's how much of a loser I was.

"What, doesn't ring any bells?" She wanted to know. At first I had no idea what she was talking about, but then I learned she was talking about what I just said. Well, technically, it was a huge disappointment because I thought there was some sort of teenage love affair sort of scenerio going down, but all in all, it was nothing.

Suddenly. I had an idea. But I had a strong feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"I have an idea ... you know, something that could help me remember. But, like you said, considering the circumstances, I don't think you're going to like it very much." She shook her head and looked at me seriously.

"Sure. Whatever helps. Anything," She said frantically. My angel was so cooperative. At least she was so far.

"Well, you said that you basically ruined my life, right?" She nodded in agreement. "So, it's sort of a speculation, but a life almost being ruined seems like something I would never forget, don't you think?" She nodded slowly again. Alright. So far she was still with me. "So, maybe if I get reminded of that moment when my life was sort of ruined, it will be like a ... memory aid?" I looked at her expectantly, wondering if she thought my idea was stupid or not.

"And what kind of 'memory aid' do you have in mind exactly?" She said, sarcastically using air quotes. She had a sense of humor. Nice.

"Well, you said that we kissed. I was thinking maybe if we did it again, then I would-"

"Whoa whoa, you're kidding me right? You're seriously asking me to _kiss_ you, in hopes you'll remember who I am?" She asked, looking like she was actually at the brink of laughter. I can't believe she found this amusing.

"It's only a suggestion ... look you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm not going to make you do anything. Excuse me if the thought of kissing me to help me is so ... repulsive." I turned to my head away from her, feeling offended and not to mention vulnerable, which I hated with all of me.

"No, Freddie it's not that, it's just-" She pleaded. But I didn't want to hear it. My dear angel had already bruised my ego enough.

"Look, maybe you should just ... leave," I started to say. I expected her to run out like Carly did. But I didn't hear any tapping of shoes. I turned my head back to her to see her staring at me with a serious expression.

"Did you not hear m-"

"Okay," She said, nodding. "I'll do it."

"What?" I asked her, totally confused. She looked at my bed for an empty space and sat down facing me.

"I said I'll do it. But you have to remember it's _only_ so that you can gain your memory back and it has _nothing_ to do with how I feel about you and vise versa. Alright?" I nodded slowly, then vigorously then decided to actually say something.

"Y-Yes. Alright." I smiled at her and she returned the favor. We stared at each other, just smiling, for what felt like years. Then I saw her slowly start to approach me._ Here it comes here it comes here it comes here it comes here it comes_ was all that was running through my head. I was about to kiss this beautiful girl, and for the second time!

When she was about a half a foot away from my face, I told her to stop. She looked at me bemused, then looked at my free arm and started to understand. I sat up on my arm so I was face to face with her. I smiled at her again, and she giggled.

Oh God. I've found my soul mate.

"Okay," I whispered onto her cheek.

And then it happened.

Our lips crashed together like ocean waves and that exited feeling sprung back into me. It was absolutely amazing. Like pure bliss. After a while, I decided to take a chance and I let my tongue graze her lips, and she welcomed it warmly.

I pulled my arm away and we both fell back onto my bed, and instead rest my hand on the back of her head. At some point, I'm not sure when, but at some point, she got on top of me.

Well.

This was just about the most epic way to wake up from a coma.

Then she stopped. She stopped kissing me altogether. I wasn't done yet, however. I left her lips and started to kiss her cheek and trailed down to her neck, caressing it with my hand.

"Um ... Freddie?" She whispered uneasily.

"Yeah babe?" I whispered back, kissing another spot on her soft neck. I wanted this girl _so_ badly, it hurt.

"Do you remember anything yet?" She asked me expectantly.

_"Oh Freddie! If it wasn't for me, none of this would be happening, none of us would be here! Me, Spencer, Sam, your mom, you! I'm so sorry Freddie!" _I remembered Carly saying.

Hmm. I knew who Carly was. Spencer and Sam are both guys names, but Sam can also be short for Samantha, so Spencer must be her older brother, the tall guy with dark hair. That explains the resemblance. I definitely knew who my mother was so the only person left was ...

"Sam ..." I murmured into her neck.

I felt the familiar heat of her warm smile.

* * *

Sam

So I'm not proud of it. Me kissing Freddie. But it wasn't like I was really kissing _Freddie_. It was like I was kissing somebody else. And boy, was this guy a good kisser.

* * *

Freddie

"Freddie? I brought you your food..." When Sam heard the knock on the door, she jumped off me immediately and ran over to the door to open it. "Oh. Sam."

"Hey Ms. B," Sam said politely. Sam turned and walked over to me. I thought maybe she was going to kiss me again, but my dreams were crushed when she reached down to grab her bucket of chicken.

"Here." Sam smiled sloppily at me and I grinned back at her. I took the chicken bucket graciously from Sam, and she slowly backed up towards the door, not once turning around until she actually closed it behind her.

"Hmm. What was that all about?" My mother asked me nosily. I wasn't sure where she stood with Sam, but it sounded like she was curious as to where I did.

"Um ... nothin'" I said shaking my head. She looked at me suspiciously with slitted eyes, which just made me feel really uncomfortable.

"Well ... it's not really usual for Sam to give up her chicken for anyone ..." She said raising an eyebrow. That just made it all the more special. But I didn't say _that_ out loud.

"Uh ... well you know, maybe she had a change of heart ... considering the circumstances ..." She nodded, but her expression still looked uneasy.

"Right ... right ... "

" ... Uh huh ... " It was so awkward sitting there, I almost couldn't breath.

"So I bought you a bologna sandwich, no mustard, your favorite," Hmm. I had good taste. "And I got you some Apple Cyder, not juice. I know how serious you are about authenticity."

"I am? Well, thanks mom. You're awesome." And I ate that sandwich and I drank that apple cyder, not juice and I _smashed_ that chicken because I was so jittery from the amazingly awesomely astronomical thing that had just happened to me, I could eat an entire buffet at the moment.

* * *

**Aha. Aha. Aha. Ahhhh. **

**haha [[insiderr]] ^^**

**Anyways! I liked writing this. It was... interesting. It's really hard writing Freddie like this. It's like, he's half OOC and half IC so I have to flip flop back and forth. And as clarification, Freddie remembering Sam's name has nothing to do with them kissing. Sam might think it is, but sorry Sam, you have been mislead. It's just him remembering Carly when she came in to talk to him, and talking about everybody's names.**

******In other news, feeling epically embarrassed. I'm currently doing a collab with someone (thelaughter123) and I have no idea why (shakes head and laughs apologetically) but i just assumed they were a girl. Which, was the wrong move. Ever done that? Gone on fanfic and just assumed someone was a girl? idk. I didn't mean to sound steriotypical or anything because iCarly is one of those shows that everyone can like, you know? Idk. EPICALLY SORRRYYYY. *sends a huge bear to hug them* ('~') huggggggsssssssss.**

**LOLZ  
**


	3. Auto Freddie and R Kelly

**Alright. Clarification time.**

**See this chapter? You see it? YOU SEE IT? It's chapter three. Haha. Okay well that's not what I'm trying to clarify though. I'm just clarifying that because it's chapter three, as I'm writing it, I will have uploaded chapter one. So, that means I don't update a chapter until two chapters ahead of them are finished. Get it? This way, I always have a chapter handy, and I never have writers block. Well, it helps. **

**So, if you think I'm taking way too long with updates, don't frett, because I will try my best to post as fast as I can, of course, I can only post as fast as I write. So be pacient. :))**

**Clarification ftw.**

**Anywhoo.**

**I do not own a trace of iCarly ... :( .. But neither do you! Haha! Well, unless you do own it ... then I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

**

* * *

**

Sam

We ended up going to see Freddie again the next day. Spencer thought it would be nice for Carly to get out of the house and stop sulking, and for her and Freddie to talk. When we got there, Ms. Benson was laughing at something on TV. It looked like some sort of Discovery Channel type show, and it didn't look like Freddie was enjoying it very much.

"Knock knock," I said, walking in without allowance. I looked at Freddie and noticed his brown eyes lit up at the sight of me. Okay, not used to seeing Freddie do that. At least not to me. So, yeah. I was still a little jizzed about the whole kissing Freddie to get him to remember me thing. But it worked, and that's what's important right? I mean, it wasn't like I had enjoyed it or anything...

Okay I had. But that's beside the point. And no one needed to know.

I did it for Freddie, not for me.

The nurse that had followed us in asked Freddie's mom to step out as to 'not overwhelm' Freddie again. Freddie, however, didn't like that idea. "Wait, no. I'm fine. Mom, you can stay."

"It's alright sweetie." Ms. Benson smiled and touched Freddie's cheek. Ugh. Too much fluffy sweet good lovey family stuff. I had to turn away it was so repulsing. "I'll give you and your friends some privacy."

She walked out of the hospital room, and the nurse followed. I stood in the exact same place I stood the day before, on the right side of Freddie's bed. "Hey." I breathed.

"Hi." There was an awkward silence and it was _extremely_ awkward for me because Freddie was just lying there smirking at me while I tried to avoid looking him in the eye. When I looked on either side of me I realized Carly was still all the way back at the door. I turned my head to see half her body in the room. She looked like a lost orphan. I silently thanked her for being a distraction.

"Tell her to come in," Freddie said. Which, I have to admit, made me feel really proud of him, but mostly myself, for giving him that talk yesterday. I gestured for her to come over and she looked at me and Freddie back and forth, then finally started to slowly walk over and join us. It seemed like forever, because she was taking these little baby steps. But she got there soon enough, and Freddie grinned at her, which, even though she didn't show it or say it, I knew made her open up a little more.

"Hi Carly," He said quietly. Her face turned all red and he laughed. What the? Was Carly a different person too? Did the accident traumatize her and make her forget who _she_ was also?

"You look nice." Really? Was this really happening? Was he really flirting with Carly, while I was in the room? And was she really flirting with him, when she constantly told him she didn't like him? And was he really trying to turn on the charm on another girl when he kissed me only the night before?

Um.

Scratch that last question, will you?

"You look like you're in pain," Carly answered finally, changing from her bashful expression to a concerned one. Freddie shook his head humbly.

"Nahh. It doesn't hurt a bit." Carly nodded, but she didn't really believe him. How could she? He had a cast on his arm, leg, and gauze around his head. It looked pretty painful to me ...

"Look, I'm really sorry about blowing up on you yesterday. I had no place to yell at you, especially since it was basically my fault ..." He said with a chortle. I laughed too, well, because I thought it was funny. I guess I laughed a little too loud because they both stared at me blankly. What? It kinda was his fault. He _had_ to be the hero. I'm really glad he was though. Not because he's in the hospital, no. I'm not that heartless. But because I don't know how I'd get through even an hour of my life without Carly Shay.

"It's okay. I was totally not choosing my words carefully." When Carly said this they both laughed. Oh wow! And that wasn't even half as funny as the accident-being-his-fault crack. And these people called themselves comedians. While I was considering actually being a comedian and how awesome getting my own show based on my life story would be, I was being completely oblivious to Freddie, who was staring at me again. Oh. And smirking. Can't forget the smirking.

When our eyes met, I was hypnotized temporarily, because I didn't recognize that type of look on Freddie's face. It was a look I could recognize on the spot however.

It was lust.

I quickly turned away, feeling even more awkward then I did before, if that was even possible. I decided to focus on the TV, where a tiger was attacking a baby elk in the jungle. Yeah. You get him, tiger. When I started to get just a little bit uncomfortable watching the predator devour it's prey, I tried to pull off a just-looking-around-the-room-and-my-eyes-just-so-happened-to-fall-on-you-and-you-better-believe-once-I-see-you-I'm-going-to-look-away-like-nothing-happened side glance, but my eyes got stuck again. I saw Freddie's tongue come out of his mouth and graze his bottom lip.

Oh God.

I needed to get out of there.

"Uh, hey Carly, you think you can go get me some water?" I heard Freddie say when I finally ripped my eyes away from his and returned to the TV dinner. I heard Carly mutter some thing about there being water right next to him, and then him telling her he needed bottled water because that water made him bloated. How weird was that? Do guys get bloated? Carly leaves the room and I stare at the TV as if it's the most amazing television show ever to be made.

And then all the color on the TV gets sucked into a little whole in the middle of the screen. And then the screens black. I looked at Freddie, about to yell at him for turning off the TV without warning but his eyes made all the sound just vanish from my mouth. I couldn't speak anymore. Gosh, it was as if Freddie was a _hot_ guy or something. Why was this happening to me?

Freddie swallowed and I watched his Adams apple go up, and then down, like the ball in Times Square on New Years Eve. While I'm captivated by unusual parts of his body, I hear him shift around. When I came two, I saw that he had propped himself up so he was now sitting with his back against the head of his bed, instead of lying down, with his movable elbow holding him up like a kick stand.

"Hey! That's new," I said kind of stupidly, but he grinned and nodded and told me about how he'd been trying all night long. I commended him on his accomplishment and slowly the awkwardness started to creep up into the room again. Darn awkwardness. Always has to ruin a good moment.

"Come here," He said simply. I looked at him questioningly, wondering a) why he was commanding me to go to him and b) what exactly he wanted me to 'come here' for. But, despite what my gut was telling me, I walked over to him. He tapped an empty place beside him on his bed. It was the same exact place I had sat the night before. It would have been a perfect moment for me to exclaim 'Whooaaa! Deja Vu!' but I was way to curious about what he was trying to get me to do to even think about time repeating itself.

"Look." He raised up the arm that was in a cast, and I watched as slowly, he lifted each finger, one after the other. I glanced at his face and how much concentration it took just to do such a minuscule thing. If I was a deep person like him or Carly or something, it probably would have given me this whole new perspective on life. Made me treasure it because I had it good, compared to some people, whereas I could move my fingers without effort. But I'm not. So I didn't. I nodded and smiled and pretended to be impressed.

"Take it," He murmured, sounding like he was out of breath. If I was a really mean person, I would have laughed. Okay. So, _normally_, I would have laughed. But I was so baffled by the fact that Freddie just told me to take his hand that I totally ignored it. I swallowed and very carefully raised my hand so that it was directly in front of his seemingly lifeless one. I looked at Freddie, in case he was going to be like, 'Oh wait a second! I don't want you to hold my hand! You're gross! Get off my bed and go make me a sammich!'

But he didn't. He didn't even look at me. He just stared at my hand and his hand. Only inches apart from embracing. I exhaled and closed in the space between our hands and placed each of my fingers on either side of his. They fit together perfectly. Each finger chilling next to a little finger buddy. Freddie flashed this really huge grin and looked at me all exited. I was really confused and although I was sitting next to him, holding his hand, I still felt that awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I can feel it. I can feel your hand on mine." Freddie looked at me, his voice exited. I smiled at him and rubbed my thumb on his palm. I guess that was my way of saying 'congratulations buddy'.

"Thank you, Sam." Freddie smiled at me. Smiled. Not smirked. It was a pleasant surprise. That's when I decided to go in for the kill. Yeah that's right. Me and Freddie kissed. Again. For the third time now, if you want to get technical. But really, who's counting?

But in my defense! How could I _not_ kiss him? I know what you're thinking. 'Um, you don't kiss him, Sam! Duh!' Right? Well it's not that easy!

1.) Freddie was really lonely. He was in a hospital bed spending time with his mother who he just _remembered _was his mother. I think he deserved a little _something_.

2.) We were holding hands, and our faces were like, millimeters apart. What else are you supposed to do in that situation? Isn't that what most people do when subjected with such a scenario?

3.) Right before it happened, Freddie accidentally hit the remote with his elbow and the TV turned back on. Ironically, it was playing R. Kelly's Bump N' Grind. Cheesy right? Cheesy and narrating what was happening to me at that moment exactly.

4.) Just the night before, Freddie and I shared a kiss, and it triggered something in his mind that helped him remember who I was. We wanted, and technically needed for iCarly, Freddie back.

So as you can see, it wasn't because I _wanted_ to kiss him. It was because Freddie needed something to keep him happy, we were sort of kind of forced by the atmosphere and musical background, and I had to take one for the team.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

But I, as do you, know it's far from the truth.

R. Kelly never spoke truer words.

* * *

Freddie

Dude! You're not gonna believe this! Sam and I kissed! AGAIN! I'm feeling like such an accomplished man when Sam shuts me down completely and breaks our kiss/make out session (at least, that's what I considered it to be).

"What happened?" I asked genuinely sincere. She looked at me and opened her mouth like she wanted to speak, but she didn't say anything. She looked so precious all confused and stunned. Probably overwhelmed by the amazing kiss we just shared. "Sam what's wrong?"

"This," She breathed. This? What exactly was wrong with 'this' exactly? And what exactly was 'this' anyway? I was becoming more confused now then I felt when I first woke up from my coma yesterday.

"What do you mean 'this'?" I wanted to know. On her face I saw just as much pain as I felt. Then why was she doing this? What was she saying? Why was she ruining what _was_ a perfect moment?

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said, confusing me even more then I had been before. I searched her face with my eyes looking for some sort of explanation. And what was wrong with doing 'this'? What, were we going to get in trouble or something?

"Well why not?" I asked, starting to get slightly annoyed. Apparently, she was too, because she got up, pulled her hair like she was frustrated, and groaned loudly.

"Because Freddie! You're you! I'm me! You can't just go around kissing me without warning all willy nilly like that! That's not what _we_ do!" Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa.

"Um okay, for the record, _you_ kissed _me_. And also, why not? Do you not get it? I _like_ you Sam! _A lot_. And I _like_ kissing you and you _like_ kissing me, it's not a crime!"

"It is in our world!" Well that seems like a stupid world to wake up in. Sam had her arms outstretched like I was the most difficult person she'd ever spoken to and I always give her a hard time or something. Where was that coming from? "Freddie, me and you are not supposed to kiss! We are friends who have a love/hate relationship and bicker 24/7 and I thought you _knew_ that when you told me you remembered me yesterday!"

Ohh. That ...

"Oh ... yeah. I don't _remember_ you. At least, I don't remember anything _about _you." Sam looked at me. Now _she_ was the confused one.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice almost threatening. For some reason I had this feeling I should be intimidated by her. But look at her. She was a petite and blond. I had nothing to worry about.

"Freddie ..._ what _are you _talking_ about?" She said through clenched teeth. I sighed and decided to come clean.

"Well ... see. You know how yesterday I told you that if you kissed me, it might make me remember what happened the first time we kissed and I would remember who you were?" She nodded so slowly it was like she was a robot. "Well. It didn't work."

I shook my head, but then I shrugged. No big deal right? I mean, I was _eventually_ going to regain my memory. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, like she was trying to calm herself down. I even heard her mumble a few words to herself. All I caught was 'Sam. Relax. Kill. Freddie. Vulnerable. Hospital. Witnesses.'

So that whole not being intimidated thing was working out great.

"Alright Freddie. You at least remembered my name right?" She looked at me, probably expecting me to take her invite for redemption graciously and to move on to another subject. I ended up declining that invitation.

"Not exactly ..." I said feeling contemptible. Her eyes grew wide and she started to breath heavily. And were those ... horns? "See, Carly waled something about it being all her fault that I, 'my mom, Spencer, her, and Sam' were even at the hospital. Well I put two and two together and came to the conclusion that by process of elimination, you were the only person left without name. Hence me guessing you were Sam. I guess it was a pretty good hunch, huh?"

I looked at Sam, expecting her to hurt me at the least based on her expression only seconds earlier. But she just stared at me, not looking mad or upset anymore. Just staring at me blankly. "Sam?"

"You lied to me Freddie," She said firmly. Oh great. Now she was going to send me on a guilt trip.

"Well, technically, I didn't lie I mean, you _assumed_ I remembered you when really I only figured out what your name was," I told her, surprising even myself with how smarty-pantsy I sounded. Sam shook her head and looked at her shoes. I could tell she was hurt. But what could I do? Really and truly, it wasn't my fault.

"Sam I'm ... I'm sorry. I didn't know remembering who you were was so important to you." Sam slowly picked up her head and looked at me seriously. Her eyes were glassy and I expected another baling session like Carly or my mom. "You're not too mad at me are you? Are we still friends?"

"Call me when the real Freddie comes back. _He's_ my friend." Ouch. It hurt so much. It stung. It literally stung. My heart, my arm (due to other reasons) and my throat. Wait, my throat? Oh great. Not only was a dork, a jerk who lied to girls he liked, but I was a wimp too.

Curse you Freddie Benson.

You are the biggest loser to ever walk the Earth.

* * *

Carly

Sam almost ran me over as she dashed out of Freddie's room. Was she ... sniffling?

Wait ... What? Sam crying? In front of ... Freddie?

Wow.

"Um, what is wrong with Sam?" I asked Freddie suspiciously, passing him his Mountain Top Valley Forge Water water bottle to him. He took it and examined it. I noticed he was sitting upward instead of lying down like he was when I left.

"Ugh. I hate Mountain Top. There's no chemicals to kill all the germs. Animals take baths in this thing!" He said, holding it up to me and shaking it like it wasn't just a water bottle.

"Yeah. You still haven't answered my question ... " I told him. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the TV screen, avoiding my stare.

"Hey look! MTV Top 20 Countdown!" He exclaimed excitedly. I knew he was faking. Trying to change the subject. What up with the avoidance of my question?

"Why are you avoiding my question?" I asked him finally. He sighed, shut off the TV and looked at me sincerely.

"Me and Sam ... Do we get along?" Okay. Random. And STILL NO ANSWER FOR MY QUESTION.

"Sure you guys do," I said nonchalantly.

"Huh ..." He said sounding like he didn't expect that answer.

"Just about as well as an United States soldier and Saddam Hussein."

"Wha- What? What do you mean by that?" He stuttered frantically. I laughed and walked around his bed to a chair by the window. I looked outside at the amazing view of Seattle from this floor of the hospital.

"Freddie ... what's this about? Sam told me you already remembered her." I stared at an airplane flying sort of low and guessed it was about to land. Freddie made some type of noise that sounded like discomfort, and when I looked at him he had his pillow over his head.

"Iff dyeoff onshipad." He mumbled into the pillow. His words were so muffled I couldn't understand a thing he said.

"What?" He sighed and removed the pillow from his face.

"I said, it's kind of complicated. And it's a long story and I honestly don't want to talk about it so can we talk about something else?" He said all in one long sentence. Alright?

"Totally," I said, trying my best to respect his privacy despite my growing curiosity. "But, when you feel like talking about it again, I'm all ears."

"Thanks," He said with a smile. I smiled back. Yay. Freddie was returning! I politely asked him for the remote and started flipping through channels while he played 20 Questions and interrogated me about his life. His mom walked in a little while after that, with different clothes and a change of clothes for Freddie. That's not all she came with.

"Good news, everybody!" Ms. Benson said excitedly.

"What?" Freddie and me said simultaneously.

"I just got done speaking with the doctor. He told me even though Freddie still has slight amnesia, he's in good enough condition to return home if he'd _like_." At that moment, four big, hopeful, brown eyes landed on Freddie. He looked at us back and forth as if he had no idea why we were staring at him.

"Sweatheart? Do you think you wanna come home?" She asked staring at him with wide eyes. Freddie looked down at his arm, then his leg, then at me. Then he smiled. It was like he was silently asking _me_ if he was ready. Not knowing what else to do, I smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Freddie's mom and me both squeeled and starting going on and on about his room and how he lived across from me and how he comes over all the time and then Spencer texted me telling me he was going out for dinner with Socko and wanted to know If I wanted to come with. It was perfect timing, because Ms. Benson was just getting into a thorough conversation about tick baths with Freddie, so I told them goodbye and that I would see them tomorrow when Freddie came home. When I left the hospital, I called Sam. No answer. I decided to call Spencer to see if she went to the house or something.

"Nope. Haven't seen her since morning. Why, she's not with you?" Spencer asked me over the phone as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Obviously not. If she was with me, do you think I would be asking you where she is?" I asked him when he drove up next to the curb. I put my phone away and got inside the backseat of the car.

"You didn't have to be mean about it ... " Spencer said sounding hurt as he started to leave the hospital parking lot. I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey Socko." I greeted him with a warm smile from the back. He smiled smugly and waved a peace sign without looking back. Yeah. Socko doesn't talk much. Now his brother Tyler, he's another story.

"Long time no see buddy." Socko nodded and waved his hand nonchalantly. Oh, how I loved this guy and his wits.

* * *

**Haha. Okay. YES I get it that the ending was reallyyyy random. But idk, I just wanted to make Socko a guy who doesn't talk a lot. He just seems like the quiet type :)**

**Please please review. **

**OHHH.**

**And I just became a beta reader. YAYYY! *crowd claps and cheers***

**So ... anyone know how the whole beta reading process works?**

**Haha yeahhh...**

***pulls collar nervously***

**That would be really cool if someone could tell me that info. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed/are enjoying/will enjoy my story in the future. It's something I'm working sort of kind of hard on. Key word sort of kind of. But hey! My heart is still in it. I like this concept/plot. SmartBabe is a genius. :))**

**~LOLS (8)**


	4. Amnesia for Dummies

**Okay. So I just now watched iGot a Hot Room. Like, literally, I JUST watched it. Absolutely no seddie banter, which I guess, in a sense, is good. Sam did jump on Freddie, but they didn't end up face to face, so it was a dissapointment on my count. **

**Now, what REALLY disapointed me was the difference of ... EVERYONE.**

**First off, Jerry Trainer. If you are a dedicated iCarly lover, then you follow them on twitter. If you are a dedicated Twitterer, then you follow Trainer hair facts. Yes, he has hair facts. Like, Chuck Norris facts, but better.**

_**"If #JerryTrainer had a bad hair day, God would wake up in a cold sweat and realize he was just having a nightmare."**_

**And now, his hair is gone. Gone. As if he's ... Crazy Steve or something. My world is falling apart. Then there's Sam's hair. Turning brown much? HOW DARE SHE. Freddie? Did he hit ANOTHER stage of puberty? He's like, 5 inches taller and he looks a LOT older. Speaking of puberty ... Gibby.**

**Okay. Maybe everything else I've mentioned was a little bit of an exaderation. But I know I can't be the only one who's epically confused. Gibby. He looks so. Not Gibby. He's all tan. He's taller. He's way skinnier. And his voice ... oh gosh. Puberty can work magic (Freddieeee :P) Or it can cast terrible, evil curses. Like it has done with Gibby's voice. **

**Okay. I'm done with my rant. And I've really sat and thought about this story. (I vowed not to continue until I saw iGot a Hot Room). So now enjoy. Yeah. You enjoy it good.**

**I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**

Freddie

I wasn't really sure about going home yet. I didn't know what to expect, you know? But Carly thought I was ready, and she was supposed to be my best friend. I trusted her. I have no idea why, but I just trusted her.

Maybe I didn't lose my better judgment in that accident.

I was texting Carly back and forth, but it was a slow conversation. Carly swore she hadn't seen Sam since the day before, and she hasn't answered her calls. Like I said, I trusted her.

When I was home, I came to the decision that I was most definitely a dork. I had all these geeky Galaxy Wars collectables. A whole bunch of posters of famous scientists and inventors. There was one thing, though, that really got me upset.

Not because I didn't like it. I mean, it was great. It just reminded me that things in general, were far from great.

It was a photo booth film strip. I guessed it was pretty recent. From the first picture at the top, it started with me grinning, next to a smirking Sam. The next one down, Sam was saying something, and I was listening intently. The third, we were arguing. And as I went down, the argument got even more intense. I could almost hear the bickering in my ears. But the last picture. The precious last picture at the bottom of the strip.

Had Sam attempting to punch me, but me catching her hand just before it made contact.

I know, I know, it sounds really bad. Like, really _really_ bad.

But I was smirking this time, and Sam was grinning.

There has to be a light at the end of this tunnel.

* * *

Carly

The vibration of my phone startled me while I was asleep. I had fallen asleep texting Freddie. There was a long moment where no one texted anything, and it was at that moment that I dozed off. Freddie said he was finally home, and asked if I knew where he lived. I didn't text back.

Instead, I ran out the door and crossed the hallway to his apartment. Freddie always kept his spare key behind the flap that read his apartment number. When I was inside and I didn't see anyone, I anxiously ran up the stairs and burst into his room to find him sitting on his bed. He looked up at me, dumbfounded. I grinned, exited to finally see him not in a hospital bed and or hospital gown.

He asked me if I had been with Sam. I told him the truth, which, although he didn't say, I could tell disappointed him. Sympathetically, I joined him on his bed and we sat there in comfortable silence for a while.

Being best friends with polar opposites was a handful sometimes.

With Sam, if you were comforting her, you had to continually point out the bright side and tell her it was all going to be okay. Then, you had to make her a sandwich. One that usually included chicken and or ham and or both.

With Freddie, it was _way_ easier. All you had to do to comfort him was just ... be there. When Freddie's great uncle Jack passed away in '09, I thought I'd try and bring up his attitude. I did all the things Sam liked people to do for her when she was upset, but all it did was irritate him. He told me he didn't want to talk about it, because the more you talk about it, the easier you forget.

I didn't understand that when he first told me. I always thought, if you keep talking about it, you never get it off your mind. But I realized when we sat there for two hours straight and no one said anything and the only noise you would hear was the A/C kick on every other hour, that I will never forget his uncle Jack, even though I'd never met him in my life.

And that's because we didn't talk about him. We just thought about him. I heard a few stories about him over the years, and he seemed like a pretty cool guy. I sat there speculating what he was like. Freddie and his mom made him seem like he was a super hero. A rich one apparently, because he always had gifts for Freddie, even on Hanukkah. Freddie's not Jewish.

I expected this time around to be exactly the same. Just silence. And that after the silence was done, Freddie would be his normal upbeat, optimistic self. But he broke the silence after only about 15 minutes.

"Hey Carly?" I looked at him, ready to listen to whatever he needed to say. He was telling me something about a dream he had the night before. It was really confusing though, so at first, I didn't fully understand. Until he started talking about the end. He was in the street, just before the taco truck was about to hit me. Then, he saw himself run into the street and pushed me out of the way. And then he woke up. Freddie looked at me expectantly, as if he was a wealthy king and I was a poor villager who knew how to interpret dreams. I smiled at him smugly, and shook my head. He turned his head to the right in confusion.

"Freddie, you weren't dreaming. You were remembering. You remember the accident."

* * *

Freddie

Carly is a cool girl. Yes, I've decided. I sat there and listened to her tell me about herself, Sam, Spencer and even me. It was fascinating. Apparently, I was a total computer wiz, and that trait comes in handy with Carly and Sam, because I video tape their 'web show'. But I guess it's all about Carly, since it's called iCarly.

"Hey! You came up with the name!" She defended herself. I shook my head. If I was going to come up with any name for a web show, it would be something way cooler. And if I was going to make a name for a web show including Sam Puckett and Carly Shay, it would at least be called i_Sam_.

No offense to Carly or anything, but I mean, come on? Sam is my angel.

Carly says we're like celebrities. That everyone knows us and it's kind of weird sometimes. You never get to introduce yourself anymore, and you get used to skipping that part of the conversation entirely. She says sometimes she gets caught off guard when someone asks what her name is, and answers wrong.

When she was telling me some sort of story about Sam's mom always having a new boyfriend, my mind started to wonder. Not too far though, I was still thinking of Sam. But I was also still confused. About what? You may ask.

Everything.

Things were going so great. The second Sam walked into that hospital room, we clicked. Immediately. And now, all of a sudden, out of the blue, Sam hates me. She wants nothing to do with me. She doesn't even consider me, to _be_ me.

I just don't get it.

"Carly ... " Words were flying out of Carly's mouth wildly, but then she slowed down and looked at me intently. She was concerned, I could tell. I had to admit, we were speaking with a nice tone in the conversation, and my change of voice was sort of sudden. "What's wrong with me?"

"What ... ?" Carly laughed, but it wasn't a 'Haha! That's funny!' laugh. It was a 'You're ... you're talking like a crazy person and starting to make me worry' laugh. "What are you talking about?"

I looked to my left and stared at my pillow. When Carly had gotten on my bed with me and we sat in an awkward yet somehow comforting silence, we were sitting upright. By now, though, we were lying back, facing my ceiling. "Sam, she ... something must be wrong with me ... for her to hate me _so_ much."

Carly was watching me talk, but turned her head back up the ceiling and smiled to herself. "Nothing's wrong with you Freddie. You're just the wrong person at the wrong time."

"How do you mean that?" I stared at imaginary clouds on my ceiling. Carly took a while to answer.

"Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett don't get along much, you know that. Amnesia Freddie Benson however ... he's a little different. Wrong person. Wrong time. Tough luck kid." I side glanced at Carly, who had her eyes closed now, like she was falling asleep. This girl amazed me. I can almost understand why I had been in love with her, like she told me I was. _Almost_.

* * *

Sam

I flipped through the pages of the large book, while sipping viciously at a blueberry smoothie. When I sucked all that was left out of the medium size styrofoam cup, I held out my hand at T-Bo across the counter. "Hit me."

This repeated itself a couple of times until I found the page I wanted. _Retrograde__ Amnesia_ was the title of the chapter. _The easiest to deal with, and quickest to go away. _I read the subtitle cautiously.

"In retrograde amnesia, a person's pre-existing memories are lost to conscious recollection, beyond an ordinary degree of forgetfulness. Blah Blah Blah Blah ... The person may be able to memorize new things that occur after the onset of amnesia, but is unable to recall some or all of their life or identity prior to the onset. Onset ... what is that like, the accident?" I asked T-Bo frantically. He rolled his eyes and snatched the book out of my hands. He looked at the front cover and read the title aloud.

"_Amnesia for Dummies_. What are you reading this for?" He asked, speaking louder then the situation called for.

"Gimmie my book back!" I reached for it, but missed. Curse T-Bo and his height. Luckily, he had kept his thumb in the retrograde amnesia page and opened the book from there.

"Post-traumatic amnesia is generally due to a head injury (e.g. a fall, a knock on the head). Traumatic amnesia is often transient, but may be permanent of either anterograde, retrograde, or mixed type. Dang. Are you sure this is for dummies?" While he wasn't paying close attention, I was able to snatch the book back from him. I read through the page silently, but as previously implied, was unable to understand a complete sentence.

"You know, I went to medical school for two whole years. Just thought I'd throw that out there ... " T-Bo pretended to nonchalantly wipe at his blender with a cloth, but we both knew he was trying to convince me to let him help me. Option-less, I gave in and reluctantly passed him the book.

"The extent of the period covered by the amnesia is related to the degree of injury and may give an indication of the prognosis for recovery of other functions." T-Bo read. I looked at him, not computing. He nodded his head, as if he only just realized he was the only one out of the two of us who could understand that book, and proceeded to explain. "It's saying how bad the amnesia is and or how long, depends on how bad the accident. Well, unless it wasn't an accident. Then in depends on the incident, I guess."

"Okay, I know that! Keep reading!"

"Mild trauma, such as a car accident that results in no more than mild whiplash, might cause the occupant of a car to have no memory of the moments just before the accident due to a brief interruption in the short/long-term memory transfer mechanism. The sufferer may also lose knowledge of who people are ... they may remember events, but will not remember faces of them!" Bingo.

"So what you're saying is ... Freddie will be able to remember let's say ... his birthday party. But not who the people who went actually were?" T-Bo nodded, as if it made enough sense. "Wait so ... can he remember what's happening _while_ he has amnesia?"

T-Bo looked at my like I was weird. "What 'chu talkin' 'bout girl?"

"Ugh. Will Freddie be able to remember what happened while he was like, in the hospital, _after_ he regains his memory?" I elucidated, and T-Bo nodded with understanding. Then laughed, at his previous misunderstanding. Then there was silence. I stared at T-Bo expectantly, and he looked up at me, as if he didn't know _why_ I was staring at him.

"So can he?" I must have startled him, because he dropped the book on the counter at the sound of my voice and quickly picked it back up again.

"Oh! Oh! Um ... I don't know." His expression looked afraid. Oh goodness. This was going to take a while, I could just tell.

"So check ... in the book!" I said between clenched teeth.

"Um .. Uhh ... let's see." T-Bo frantically flipped through the pages, his hands shaking. Wow. Was I _that_ intimidating? "Here we go! If the person has retrograde amnesia (they forgot what happened before the events that lead to amnesia) and then recovers their memories, because the mind is in a subconsiues state, they do not remember the memories they formed in between (memories from when they had forgotten their old memories)."

"Wow ... So ... Freddie won't remember any of this? None of it? At all?" My heart started to beat a lot slower. _That means he won't remember the kiss in the hospital. And the other kiss in the hospital. Or the fight._

"It also means that if anyone was to say ... date Freddie, he wouldn't have any memory of it when his amnesia was fully gone." T-Bo must have been reading my mind. What was he trying to imply? I looked up at him and silently asked him this question, but he just smirked at me.

"Okay ... ? Why would you say that?" T-Bo did kind of look like the fortune teller type ... maybe he was racking my brain right in front of me.

"Oh just thought I'd, you know, throw that out there." He shrugged and went back to wiping that stupid blender. Oh no. He wasn't going to play mind games with me. "I mean it's only fair-"

"Fair? How is it at all fair? Someone will date Freddie, have the time of their lives, gain all these sudden feelings for him and he won't remember a thing! It will be like it never happened ... " It finally came out. I was afraid. Of course, while kissing Freddie the second and even third time, I considered what it would be like being his girlfriend. Holding his hand. Resting my head on his chest. I thought it would be amazing, which is why I was so afraid. Afraid that I would sit there and want Freddie, and he would start out loving me, sure. But one day, suddenly, he wouldn't want me back.

"You know, you're actually pretty lucky if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't." I stared at T-Bo angrily then rolled my eyes and stared down at my hands. He needed to stop reading my mind.

"I mean, you can't tell me you've never been curious." I snapped my head up and looked at him. But he didn't look at me. He just wiped that freaking blender.

"Curiosity is an evil characteristic to own." I stared at T-Bo cautiously, not really sure where he was going with this conversation.

"You're right. It is. Curiosity did kill the cat, right?" He laughed and looked at me for confirmation. I nodded slowly, one eyebrow raised with suspicion. He breath on the blender a few times, then started wiping it again. "But of course, the cat didn't have amnesia did it?"

Silence. T-Bo was a very cunning person, I realized that day.

"No ... not that I know of."

"See, if you were to date Freddie, and it all backfired, he would never remember. And you could always just pretend nothing ever happened and sooner or later, it would be like nothing, in fact, ever happened." Right as T-Bo informed me of this, Carly and Freddie burst into the Groovy Smoothie.

* * *

Carly

How Freddie convinced me to help him get Sam to go out with him, I have no idea. I guess I just felt a little sympathy. Plus, I can't say I didn't miss scheming with my best friend again.

* * *

Freddie

Carly must truly be Sam's best friend, because she knew exactly where Sam would be, and sure enough, we found her in the smoothie place down the street from Bushwell Plaza. She didn't look too surprised to see us, like I thought she would be. It was almost like she was ... expecting it.

"Sam! Sam I gotta talk to you." I said, panting from moving faster then instructed on my crutches. Sam crossed her arms, but her expression looked sincere. Alright. She was actually going to listen to me. This is already going much better then I'd thought.

"Um ... I'm sorry. I said some things and ... did ... some things ..." Wait, why was I apologizing? I didn't _do_ anything! Trailing off, I looked to Carly for support. Carly just shrugged at me.

"Freddie ... you're walking ... " Sam laughed and touched the side of her face like this was a sight to see, and before I knew what was happening, her arms were rapped around me. Totally confused, but definitely not complaining, I smiled. Then I caught a wiff of her strawberry kiwi scented hair and I lost balance. Luckily, Carly was behind me, and she caught me and steadied my crutches.

I knew I could trust her. When Sam pulled away from me, I looked at her, uber confused. Wasn't she mad at me? Didn't she say not to talk to her until I was normal again? Did she use strawberry kiwi scented shampoo? Sam must have noticed my confused expression, because she began to explain.

"Look, Freddie ... I ... Overreacted the other day. I um ... didn't have to get as mad as I did. It was kind of stupid, actually. You were nothing but sweet to me, a total gentleman. I was just ... scared." I could tell just by the way she spoke that she wasn't comfortable saying all this out loud. And for that, I admired her even more.

"So ... you forgive me? For ... whatever I did?" She didn't answer. She just smiled at me, and that was enough. I took advantage of this hallmark moment and went out on a limb. "Well then. Do you think you could give me the honor of maybe ... being my girlfriend?"

I immediately regretted it seconds after saying it. I closed my eyes and silently cursed myself for moving too quickly. But Sam didn't slap me or scoff or even roll her eyes. She slowly, one step at a time, walked in front of me, and grabbed hold of my shirt collar. Our faces were just inches apart, and she rested her forehead on mine.

Then she kissed me. It was soft, and sweet. And quick.

And it was the best out of all the kisses we shared, by _far._

* * *

**Thank you Wikipedia and Yahoo:Answers for the amnesia information. I will repay you someday unless I can't find you or I forget. (High five to whoever knows what that's from) **

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Oh, and the Golden Gate Bridge is held up with locks of #JerryTrainor 's hair.**

**~LOLS**


	5. Lovers and Fighters

**CHAPTA FIVEEEEE.**

**OH wait. I have to give a shout out to gggttt43, who totalllyyy figured out my quote from the last chapter was from Shrek 2. I love that movie. I love this personnnn :)) Review if YOU wanna get mentioned. Haha. I love how I act like that's something to even review for.**

**

* * *

**Sam

The next 3 days were the best three days of my life. For a guy who had lost half his memory, he apparently remembered all that chivalry crap he was always telling me and Carly about.

On Friday, Freddie texted me and we made plans to go to the movies. The entire walk to his house, I racked my brain for the perfect movie for us to watch. But when we got to the theater, it wasn't showing any newly released movies.

"Um, Freddie ... what is this place?" I asked, starting to wonder if I should have come on the date at all.

"It's a nickelodeon theater. They play old fashion movies. The best kind." And that was all that was said. When we went to grab our seats, we were the only people in the theater. Having second thoughts because I was really hoping to watch that new Ellen Page movie and also because, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought old fashion movies were the ones people made _fun_ of?

"What are we watching, at least?" I whispered when the cartoon with the dancing popcorn started rolling, for no apparent reason since no one was there. Freddie didn't answer, but he didn't have to, because after the cartoon was done with, the movie started. _The Wolf Man_ flashed on the screen in a bloody font. I immediately started laughing uncontrollably.

I can't believe he remembered.

Two years ago on Christmas Eve, my mom was out to dinner with a fortune teller and I didn't feel like staying home alone. I ventured out in the thick snow, determined to make the most out of this Christmas, and the only way I thought of was to spend it with Carly. When I was in Bushwell Plaza, Lubert nosily asked me if I was looking for Carly. Not in the mood for an argument, I confirmed. He then laughed an evil villain laugh and told me she was still in Yakima, and wouldn't be back for two days on account of the rodes being blocked. Not believing him, I ran up the stairs and decided to check for myself. I knocked for 5 minutes straight, no answer. Then, I continued to knock, in denial that Carly would abandon me the only day that I didn't think I would be able to survive alone. After about twenty minutes of repetitive banging, Freddie appeared in the hallway.

He told me he thought he heard someone knocking, and I told him it was me, but I wasn't knocking on his door, because no one wanted him. He took it. He then asked me if I knew Carly wasn't home. I called him a twerp and told him I knew. There was a long awkward silence and I realized I was on my knees. I quickly stood up, trying to preserve what dignity I still had, and nodded at Freddie, bidding him good day. Just before I turned down the hallway, Freddie asked me if I wanted some hot coco. I said I did.

We had more then hot coco. I joined Freddie and his mother for Christmas dinner, and for a woman who was obsessed with soy, she knew how to cook up some Christmas ham. During dinner, Freddie and his mom were having a debate on which was better, old fashion films, or 21st century.

"Oh, you kids just don't know how to appreciate a good flick these days," Freddie's mom said sort of dreamily. Fact: Freddie's mom is normally a total freak. Fact: Freddie's mom is uber cool when she's had a little bit too much wine.

"Whatever mom! I appreciate movies more then anyone! Media is my line of work!" Freddie defended, having fun with his temporary cool mom.

"The B and W's are where it's at, son! And I can prove it to you!" Ms. Benson childishly ran into her room and brought out an ancient looking VHS. Me, being totally and completely entertained by the Benson Christmas ways, quickly ran to the couch to see if 'B and W's' were really all Ms. B made them out to be. Freddie reluctantly joined me and Ms. Benson on the couch. The organ played what was meant to be a scary melody, and Wolf Man flashed onto the screen in bloody font, flashes of lightning went off in the back. At first, it was hard to concentrate on the movie because of Freddie's groaning, complaints, and critiques. But even Mr. 21'st century found himself sucked into the melodramatic film.

Ms. Benson fell asleep after about an hour into the movie, and I could feel my eyelids starting to get heavy. When the trumpets played the little music, (you know the one those little bugs play on Dora when she's accomplished something?) and the words THE END flashed onto the screen and the credits started to roll, I couldn't help myself any longer and I was out cold.

Freddie woke me up the next morning and told me my mom called. Surprised that she actually cared for someone other then herself, I sat up immediately and stared at Freddie like he was a one legged zebra. "My mom called? Looking for me?"

"Okay, so she didn't actually _call_," That's what I thought. I rolled my eyes and laid back down on their extremely comfortable couch. "But I'm sure she's wondering where you are."

"She'll think I'm at Carly's, no worries." I said drowsily. Giving up, Freddie asked me what happened in the remainder of the movie, on account of he fell asleep halfway through. I told him I sucked at explaining things, and that if he wanted to know, he should just watch it. Because it was a VHS and there was no scene selection and Freddie was much to lazy to sit there and press fast forward, he started it over from the begginning. With nothing else to do, I watched it over again with him.

We watched the movie a total of 12 times Christmas day. For some reason, it got funnier and funnier every time we watched it. We ended up laughing for 20 minutes straight after the 8th time, and that was our laughing record. We agreed that Freddie's mother was right. Kids just didn't appreciate movies like they used to.

* * *

Freddie

I took her to see Wolf Man.

Because I remembered the day we watched it a billion times.

Just me and her.

She loved it. We got three bags of Twizzlers because those are the best to eat at the movies and we downed two extra large popcorns and we laughed so hard our stomachs hurt.

It was perfect.

That was just the first date.

Then there was date #2.

I was told by Carly that the manager of the Ben & Jerry's downtown, Gelato, is an old college buddy of Socko, who is apparently a good friend of Spencer. I took advantage of this. I asked Spencer, who got Socko, who begged Gelato for a favor.

"Where are we going again?" Asked Sam curiously while Spencer sang California Gurls at the top of his lungs in the drivers seat.

"I told you, it's a surprise." I smirked at her and she eyed me suspiciously. I laughed and kissed her on the head. She didn't ask anymore questions. Spencer slowed down in front of a large, corporate looking building. Socko, who was in the passenger seat, nodded and gave Spencer a look. Then Spencer told us that was the place and yelled at us to get out you crazy kids.

An unexpected scent of toothpaste overwhelmed us when we walked in the automatic doors. An optimistic brunette woman who looked like she was in her late twenties greeted us warmly and asked our names, age, and what business we had being there. She didn't exactly say it like that, but that's the basic message she was sending. We told her our names, age and that we were friends of Gelato Renaldo. She smiled and said 'After me' and we followed her down a long white hallway for what seemed like hours until she abruptly turned right and walked into a large room with a crowd of about 20 or 30 people.

A man on a small podium shushed everyone and started to introduce himself. He said everyone was very happy at the turn out this evening and that it's the most they've gotten this month. When he was done, he smirked and raised and arm that pointed at doors on the left of the large room. On cue, 12 employees with twelve long carts of ice cream walked in. They left all their carts in a line and the man on the podium told everyone to dig in.

Sam gave me a look and I smiled down at her. "See why I told you not to eat dinner?"

She still looked at me weird. I laughed and told her we weren't being asked to join a cult, just to test out some new flavors and give our feedback. All the ingredients were listed for each flavor, so it was completely safe. She looked a little uneasy, but she couldn't help but feel drawn to the carts of delicious, sweet, creamy desert. As if she was put on a sling shot, she plunged for the carts like a wild beast who hadn't eaten in a fortnight. Alarmed people separated, reached for their children, unknowing of the damage Sam could inflect.

I laughed and told the people not to worry, she was just half girl, half Rabisu and she had just escaped from the circus but she wasn't deadly or anything. Which cleared away a majority of the people from that cart, _which_ meant more ice cream for us.

Like I said: perfect.

* * *

Sam

The whole Ben & Jerry's flavor tasting thing and the watching the old movie at the nickelodeon theater really made me think about what T-Bo said.

_"See, if you were to date Freddie, and it all backfired, he would never remember. And you could always just pretend nothing ever happened and sooner or later, it would be like nothing, in fact, ever happened."_

His voice echoed in my head the night after the ice cream while I tried to sleep. T-Bo was right. I had been curious about what it would be like if Freddie and I dated. For a long time now, actually. My curiosity started back in September of last year. not too long after Carly 'fought' Shelby Marx.. I was sitting on the roof of the school with Wendy and some other people, when I was supposed to be in 5th period English, but anyway.

Wendy and me were jumping from subject to subject in our conversation, as usual, while throwing random objects that were on the roof, _off_ the roof, as usual, and we somehow got into the conversation of boys and dating and what guys we think are dateable in our grades. Wendy was going on and on about Joshua Memphis and how she knew they were meant to be and blah blah blah, and I just sat there and laughed because she was falling over some senior idiot who she was bound to graduate with due to his idiocy. Her best friend and pretty cool guy from my point of view, Matt, was hopelessly in love with her. Why Mike wasn't able to just tell her how she felt, I didn't know, and why she can't just open her eyes and see how he feels, I can't even begin to grasp, but when she asked me what I thought about Joshua I looked back at Matt and some other guys playing hacky sack and then told her I thought her and Matt were kind of cute.

Wendy was all confused and made a face like one would, let's say, if you're thong was giving you a wedgie, and then asked me what on earth I was talking about and I calmly said that she asked me what I thought and I thought they were cute and that's it. After we sat in silence, she asked me who I thought was datable for myself, and I thought about it and told her that the guys at our school were jank, some cute, but still jank, and that I would have to get back to her on that one.

Then Wendy surprised me. She asked me well what about Freddie. I almost fell off the side of the building I screamed what so loud. When I started to laugh hysterically, I wondered why she didn't laugh with me. Normally, she and I could sit there and laugh for hours just about Freddie's outfit he had on that afternoon. After about 5 or 6 minutes of lonely laughter, I looked at Wendy and realized she was serious. I asked her if maybe by some weird chance something we dropped had flown back up and hit _her_ on the head by accident, causing her to talk like a mad woman, but she just shook her head and said, 'What? You guys are _cute_' but in a mocking tone.

"Look, I'm not gonna say I hate Freddie, 'cuz everyone already knows I don't. But me and him are friends ... barely ... plus Freddie _loves_ Carly." I couldn't help noticing when I mentioned that, my voice sounded almost sad. I cursed myself under my breath for even caring. Wendy made a sound like she didn't think so, though.

"I don't know. I mean, a while ago, I would totally agree. But I see Freddie. He's getting older and girls are noticing. And Freddie _definitely_ notices girls. And I"m not gonna lie and say I haven't seen him eyeballing you with a look that didn't reflect anything like hate." I told Wendy she was a dork and that she was talking crazy talk and that even _if_ Freddie, by some chance, _was_ checking _me_ out, I wouldn't care anyway, and I couldn't blame him because I was a looker, If I did say so myself.

Mike called Wendy and told her the bell would ring in 5. She sighed and we both got off the edge of the roof and started back to the stairs. "Look Sam, don't believe me, believe me, whatever. But a guy who would give up the chance to go on a _cruise ship _for six months, and give it to a girl he doesn't even _like_, just to make girl who treats him like _dirt_ feel better. It's gotta mean something, you know?" I stared at Wendy like she was speaking gibberish, because she sort of was. I had no idea what she meant by that, but I intended to find out.

"I don't know." Wendy shrugged and the bell rang. Quickly, I ran to Principal Franklin's office and asked his secretary who won the six month cruise around two months ago. She hummed while searching through a few files, while I stood there waiting anxiously. When she found what she was looking for, she fixed her glasses and answered with a warm smile 'You should know this! It was Freddie! Freddie Benson.'

The rest of that day I didn't insult or harass or prank or make even a joke about Freddie Benson and it was so unnatural that Freddie constantly felt my forehead to see if I was sick. And when _Freddie_ was out sick with the flu for the rest of the week, I took double the text books and brought him all his homework and the list of stuff he missed those days. And finally when I came and gave Freddie a Get-Well-Soon card he told me he'd had it and that I needed to stop being so nice to him because I was freaking him out and that if I was trying to manipulate him or something psychological like that then I should just forget about it and pull a normal prank on him. I figured even though I owed him big time, half a week was good enough for now, and I punched him in the arm really hard and told him not to die on me.

And everything went back to normal within a few days.

Since that time, I've had flashes of Freddie and me holding hands in my head and dreams of us being married and then getting divorced, then getting _re-_married and I couldn't even take a darn love quiz without comparing my results to Freddie.

It wasn't that I liked him or anything. I was just curious. Pure, innocent, curiosity.

And now I know. I know what it's like to hold his hand and kiss lips and be able to call him cheesy lovey dovey names that I usually make fun of. And I love it. It's great. That's the only problem.

I woke up early Saturday morning, like at 2:00 pm, and walked to Freddie's apartment. Carly already told me where the spare key was, so I got in easily. Ms. Benson was watching something on the Food channel and taking notes. I smiled at her and she asked me how on Earth I got in her house. I ignored her and went to Freddie's room. He was asleep.

I kicked off my shoes, my jacket, got into the bed, and got under the covers with him. Without waking up, and I guess unconsciously, Freddie sighed, reached over, and put his arm around me.

* * *

Freddie

The sweet smell of strawberry kiwi awoke me. My eyes slowly opened and I saw an angel sleeping soundly, a smug smile on it's face. I thought I was dreaming, but the angels eyes popped open and it beamed up at me.

"Sorry I ... didn't mean to talk aloud." Sam laughed a little, then stretched her legs and yawned.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," I replied back, deciding to play along. "How's it going?"

"Nice." We both laughed and it was so cheesy I still had the slight theory that I was sleeping.

"You don't mind If I check if you're underwear is still on, do you?" She laughed and playfully pushed my stomach.

"Yes, my clothes are still on! I got here a couple hours ago but you were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you." Sam said, yawning again. I chuckled.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. You just looked so ... peaceful." This girl. My Sam Puckett. Her goal in life must be making me feel like mush around her. We lied there and stared at each other in comfortable silence for a while. I realized that Sam was gorgeous when she first woke up. I watched her as her eyes started to wander around my room.

"Hey." Her eyes landed on mine again, telling me she was listening intently. "Dr. Marshall called last night after ice cream."

She smiled and asked me what he said. I rested my hand on the side of her head and brushed her hair behind her ear repeatedly with my thumb. I explained that I talked to him and told him how I was remembering random events in my life. He told me that was normal, that I was doing just fine and things were going exactly how they were supposed to. Then I told her about him telling me that I should regain my full memory in a few days. It fell quiet.

"How many days are 'a few days'?" Sam asked cautiously. Flustered, I shrugged and said three, four, five tops. "And then you'll be back to normal ..."

"Then I'll be back to normal." I repeated grinning, exited to finally feel like myself again. Or at least not feel like a lost puppy. "Isn't that ... isn't that what you wanted?"

She looked up at me with an expression that I couldn't really read, but it looked anything but happy. "It ... was."

"But ... ?" I waited patiently as she gathered her thoughts and figured out how to say them out loud. She was avoiding my eyes like she always has been when she doesn't feel like saying what she feels.

"But ... I'm kind of getting used to you like ... this." She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and stroked her forehead.

"Sam ... whether I have amnesia or not, I'm still Freddie. I'm Freddie now, I was Freddie then, and I'm going to be Freddie when I regain my memory. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise." She said okay, but she didn't look like she believed it. I wondered why, but decided to leave it at that.

"So what do we want to do today?" I said, quickly changing the subject. She shrugged. I sighed. "Or, we don't have to go anywhere today. We can just stay in and chillax. Hey look! A remote!"

I flipped through the channels and announced them as I went. "There's the Discovery channel or-Ohh! Here's one you'll like. M.M.A!" I said with my best announcer voice. She laughed and made her self comfortable for viewing purposes.

* * *

Sam

We watched MMA for an hour and a half. It was about minute 115, where I should have kept my mouth shut. But I didn't.

"What? Did you see that?" I exclaimed appalled at the call the ref had just made. Freddie shook his head, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yeah ... I saw it. It was pretty bad."

"Pretty bad is right!" I said, wondering why Freddie was being so calm about the situation. "That was a terrible call! Wasn't that a terrible call?"

"Ehh ..." His eyes were still on the screen as they replayed the incident over and over.

"What do you mean 'ehhh'" I said, mocking Freddie using the same voice he had.

"Well, come on. I mean, he _did_ kick him right where the sun don't shine. That's illigal in MMA."

"So? It's Savage Saturday! There are no rules!" I shot back, getting pretty heated. The more I argued with him, the more I began to get a bad feeling in my stomach.

"It doesn't matter! There's rules against things regardless of the occasion!" For a second, things were back to the usual, me and Freddie were fighting again. Although, I felt strange comfort in arguing with him, since I haven't for a long time. It was like the familiarity of it all was so ... Present. When push came to shove, I only had Freddie for a few days longer ...

"It would be illegal to_ not_ make it a rule. They can't just cause injuries that, oh I don't know, keep people from having children?"

"Ew, Freddie. Don't talk about being having babies while I'm in your bed with you." I said, trying to shake the images that were repeatedly popping up into my head.

"Why? I wasn't hinting at anything ..." Freddie said, shrugging. I nodded with approval.

"Good."

"I mean, unless you _want_ me to hint at something because I totally can I'm joking with you. " I turned to Freddie and gave him a look of disgust.

"Freddie!" I exclaimed, appalled. Freddie laughed hysterically on my shoulder and when I replayed everything he said over again in my head, I laughed a little too. "Don't be throwing out sarcasm then justifying it subliminally like that's an okay thing to do."

"Sorry, sorry. I just realized though, that if you say 'I'm joking with you' really fast it's almost like you never said it. I definitely have to start doing that to people!" Freddie continued to laugh, and no longer finding it amusing, I frowned at him. He stopped laughing immediately and kissed me on my shoulder. "Sam, you know I'd never force you to do anything you weren't ready for."

It was at that moment that I realized something. If I _was_ going to do anything at all with Freddie, at least more then sleep in his bed while he was still in it, It was going to be then, while he had amnesia. I found myself in that situation where curiosity was overwhelming me. I crashed my lips onto Freddie's, and he didn't protest at all. With each second, the kiss deepened and became more passionate. I grazed my tongue over Freddie's lips and he invited me in graciously. Slowly, I positioned myself so that I was on top of him. A billion thoughts were running wild in my head, and the first one was_ STOP_! But I couldn't. I had no control over my body. Apparently, I let my hormones and my longing for Freddie to want _me_, get the best of me.

I just couldn't help it. I knew that once Freddie came too, he wouldn't want anything more to do with me. At least not more then anything before, which was basically nothing. But now? Now, he wanted me. He thought I was beautiful. He enjoyed my taste. Freddie ran his fingers through my hair and made a tiny moaning sound. With that, I had a deep need to satisfy him. While what I had to offer was still good enough.

When he unattached our lips, I quickly went to his neck and began to bite and suck like a freaking vampire. Where was all this coming from? As assertive as I can be in a relationship, I'm usually not the one who encourages the intimacy thing. While I was having a taste of Freddie's throat, he was whispering something in my ear.

"Sam ... " He breathed. Oh freaking ham he sounded sexy. I bit my lip and smirked, then went back to his neck again. "I ... I thought you said you weren't ready?"

I pulled away from Freddie so we were face to face. He stared at me intensely, like he was trying to read me. I hated when people did that to me, but with Freddie it was okay. Somehow, I felt he was the only one I wanted to know how I truly felt.

"What if I told you ... I was ready?" Freddie raised an eyebrow and just the corner of his mouth turned up.

"Are you?" I thought about it. I was breathing slightly heavy on account of all the time my lips were attached to his and I wasn't breathing.

"I think I am." Freddie looked away from me and smiled a small smile to himself. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Then ... you're not ready," he murmured. He was looking at me again now. The expression on his face made me think he thought I was the most beautiful being in the world. Guys have told me they think I'm pretty or hot or gorgeous even. But I've never really just known, without them telling me anything, just by the way they looked at me.

"Sam, listen. I don't want you thinking that you have to rush anything for me, okay? When you're ready to do ... whatever ... I'll be here." It was like he was reading my mind. But I knew he wasn't, because if he was, he would know that even though I nodded, I didn't believe him. I couldn't. Because he was wrong. He wouldn't be there. At least not for me.

"You know, I'm getting tired of my room. How about, I go get cleaned up, put on my cast, and we see what Carly's doing?" The way he spoke to me reminded me of how a father would talk to his 5-year-old daughter. It made me feel special and warm inside. I nodded and he kissed me on my head.

When I first learned that Freddie was going to forget all about everything that happened when he regained his memory, I immediately thought that T-Bo's idea was great. I thought that I would go out with him, we would be totally incompatible and break up, but he would forget it happened when the amnesia was gone. I never anticipated that I would have tenacious feelings that would be totally uncontrollable, want to spend every waking moment with him so much that I wake up early and go to his house, sleep in the same bed with him without waking him because he was sleeping so soundly, I didn't feel I had the right to disturb him.

Me. Not wanting to disturb Freddie. If you didn't already know, I had it bad. Really, really bad. I couldn't try to ignore the thought or put it at the back of my head anymore. And I was going to have it bad even when Freddie's amnesia was gone and he asked me groggily 'What happened?' and I tell him he's had amnesia but he hasn't missed much and nothing important happened to him. Because, although I hate to admit it, Freddie was a hard habit to break.

And I wasn't going to be able to break it.

At least, most definitely not on time.

* * *

**I want everyone who read this to review. It was very confusing for me to write, because I had a basis. But I kinda ruined it when half my stuff was lost when I forgot to save. Please, if you realize it made no sense, don't be afraid to tell me so :)**

**Oh hey and just to add a mood to the story (not really I just feel this song applies) we should all listen to LikeOmg and go listen to the originally sung by Ke$ha song Disgusting, but you may also listen to the Miranda Cosgrove version. All depends on your listening interests. I personally think Ke$ha's voice, style (idgaf attitude, fml clothing), and not to mention age just suits the song better then Miranda. Miranda's all soft and girly and Ke$ha's all BETCH PLEASE.**

**-LOLS**


	6. Angel In Training

**Alrighty. I have the next chapter right 'ere for yah.**

**Just watched iSam's mom. I loveee Jayne. She is my favorite :) Even though almost all her characters piss me off ...**

**Anyone else already guess that Jane Lynch would be the perfect person (and most likely the only person capable) of playing Sam's mom?**

**No?**

******Guess that makes me specialll :)**

**and OMG SAM'S BLOG ON THE EPISODE.**

**"Freddie's starting to fill out nicely"**

**TAKE A HINT SAM, MOMMY KNOW'S BEST!**

**Enjoii.**

**

* * *

**

Freddie

Alright. I'm going to admit something to you. I'm not gonna be happy about it. But I'm not gonna hide it anymore because it feels like the more I try and hide it the worse it gets.

I'm having ... feelings.

Now, now. Stop rolling on the floor laughing because that's not what I mean.

I mean, strong feelings. Uncontrollable feelings. The kinds of feelings dogs get sprayed with water for having.

Not understanding me?

Let me rewind for a second and tell you what happened. Then maybe you can understand me better.

Sam showed up in my bed. It was nice. I liked it. But after I got out of bed and went to turn on the facet in the shower, I started thinking.

What would it be like to wake up next to Sam every morning? Awesome.

What would it be like to go to sleep next to her every night? Amazing.

Then ... there's the question of what goes on in between the night and the morning.

Yeah. That.

Look, I'm a clean guy. I'm no pig. I try my best not to be chauvinist or demeaning to woman or any of that. So since Sam and I started up, I've tried to keep my feelings and thoughts on the right track. One with no bumps or abrupt turns or any of that. And then Sam jumps on me and starts sucking my face super intensely and the sound of her moaning and breathing heavily just heats me up and just ... makes me _wild_.

So, I'm in my shower and I'm almost crying I want her to join me so badly. But I know she's not ready for any of that. Is it bad to wonder why? Is it bad to wonder if you've done something wrong?

I mean, Sam was basically ready for anything five minutes prior, so I don't think _I've_ done anything wrong. But there's something holding her back. Something that's making her feel like she's not fully ready. Not saying I'm super cool and mature and totally and completely ready. But I'm a boy. A _teenage_ boy. I have wants and needs. Needs that Sam could fulfil in a second, and we _both_ know that. But I can't let her know that, because she will somehow feel obligated to fill those needs.

As tempting as that sounds ...

No. No no no no no no no. I can't do that. But it's not easy. Not at all.

Because when I'm sitting on Carly's couch and Sam is talking to Carly I feel like a total creeper because I can't stop staring at her. I feel like even more of a creeper because all of a sudden I'm day dreaming and Sam is in pink lingerie and I have no shirt on and Sam is dancing to R. Kelly and it's not any sort of hip hop dancing because It resembles the types of dances you would see in a Candy Shop that doesn't actually sell any candy and suddenly her bra accidentally slips off ...

"Hey Freddo, how you gettin' by?" I snapped out of it and looked up at Spencer, sweat beads rolling down my head. Spencer! He's much older and wiser then I am! He probably gives me advice all the time! I mean, Carly did say he's like an older brother to all three of us ...

"Um fine. Hey Spence, can I ask you something ... personal?" Spencer's expression changed into a concerned one and he sat down beside me.

"Sure man, what's going on? You having some itches or something?" Ugh. Something gave me the feeling that this wasn't going to go as easily as I had once thought.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's about ... Sam. And me. Being together ..." Spencer looked at me as if he wasn't following. "You know ... _together?"_

"Like ... dating? Aren't ... aren't you guys already passed that stage?" I glanced at Carly and Sam, just to make sure they weren't at a silent spot in their conversation and I wasn't about to say something that would render any unnecessary awkwardness.

"I mean ... together. Like, at night ... alone ... in a room ... one preferably with a _bed_ ..." Spencer's eyes went all big and I guessed that meant he understood.

"WHOA! OKAY! THAT type of together, ay?" I shushed Spencer because he was yelling for no apparent reason and both Carly and Sam turned to see what all the commotion was. I did the little gesture you do when you twirl your finger in a circle around your ear and call someone crazy, then made up some lame excuse about Spencer showing me something in his room. I shut his door and immediately regretted it because of the wretched smell that overwhelmed my nose.

"Sorry. Laundry day hasn't come yet." I nodded, but my face was still squished up in disgust. "ANYWAYS, let's get back to this whole you and Sam alone in a room with a bed story. Please tell me this situation _hasn't_ happened already."

Spencer stared at me intently waiting for my response. The response I was now extremely afraid to give. Even more afraid then how much oxygen I was losing in Spencer's room. "Do you want me to lie ... or tell the truth?"

The blood drained from Spencer's face and he fell backward onto his bed repeatedly claiming God as his own. Then he started saying something about being behind only two kids and about Carly getting new friends. When I found a nice pause in his rant, I decided to jump in.

"Spencer, don't worry. Nothing ... happened." He sat up quickly and looked at me wide eyed and expectant again. "Well ... I mean, something ... happened but ... "

"Okay, answer me this, Freddie. Are you or are you not still ... a virgin." When I confirmed that I most definitely was, he sighed with relief and thanked God.

"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been having ... thoughts ... very recently about ... not ... being one ... anymore. Is that ... bad?" Spencer looked at me for a while with his hand on his chin, then he laughed and told me to sit down on his bed with him.

"Look kiddo. You're growing up. And I know being a teenager is really hard. You're not a kid, not an adult. It's confusing and weird and awkward and scary. I've been there man, I know. But getting those types of feelings, that's totally normal. Actually, I'd be pretty worried about you if you _didn't_ start thinking like that." Well that made sense. I guess. It didn't.

"But Spencer, this is different. I'm not just now deciding that girls don't have cooties and that boobies are hot. I'm actually telling you that I'm having thoughts about having ... sex."

"Well that's too bad 'cause you're not doing it any time soon, bud!" Spencer said laughing, even though it didn't sound like a joke to me. "You guys haven't like ... talked about it at all or anything, have you? I mean, this is all in your head, right?"

"Well ... the more time I spend alone with Sam the more I want to. And Sam wants to too, which makes it even harder for _me_ to say no. And then I feel like the party pooper for saying no but I can't help it because Sam isn't ready!"

"And neither are you! So you know what? You sit there and you think about whatever you want, whenever you want, all you want. But don't mention anything to Sam about it because she's going to think that _you_ want her to do something and even _if_ she isn't ready she's going to be all 'Well if I don't have sex with Freddie, he's going to break up with me and go out with another girl who will!'"

"But I would never do that to Sam in a billion millenniums!"

"I know that! And you know that and Carly knows that and just about everybody on this planet knows that but Sam _doesn't_. You wanna know why? Because hiding behind that aggressive, assertive, take-crap-from-no-one outer shell is a little insecure girl who just wants to be loved. And with you, Freddie? She has that. And that's great. But if she even feels the slight feeling that you love her any less, she will stop at _nothing_ to regain what she's lost. _Nothing._ What makes the situation even more dire, is that Sam Puckett does not quit."

As I listened to Spencer I thought, wow. He was totally right. Because an hour ago Sam was willing to lose something she would never gain back no matter how hard she tried, for me. All because of one comment about MMA fighters not being able to have children. That was commitment. It was then I realized the power I had over Sam was more then what I had thought. Sam was a romantic who throws everything she has on the boat and sails off to never-land without once looking back. If I was to hurt her at all, the boat would slowly ... start ... sinking. To the bottom of the ocean. And I wouldn't be able to save her once it started.

"You better be careful with what you say and do, Freddie Benson. You never know what will hurt that little girl."

It was clear to me now.

Sam was no longer my angel.

Tables were turned.

Point of views were switched.

It was my turn to protect, and her turn to be protected.

School was tomorrow. And it was time to start taking things seriously.

* * *

Sam

Something's going on.

All of a sudden, Freddie won't stop calling me baby, and beautiful and princess. It's all so cheesy and weird but I love it so much and my cheeks hurt from smiling so big.

It makes me feel ashamed of being a teenage girl.

That night, I don't sleep. I imagine being at school. I forgot something. Freddie and me were mortal enemies.

School was going to be ... interesting ...

* * *

Carly

Freddie comes to my house before school in the morning and tells me he's going to school without the cast. I clap and tell him I'm proud. He's coming along great. When we get to school, I show Freddie where his locker is. Where mine is. He insists I show him where Sam's is.

I do.

I quickly show Freddie all of his classes before lunch, and ask Gibby to take the after lunch shift because I'm upstairs from lunch until the end of the school day, and Freddie's downstairs and Gibby's downstairs and I don't plan on doing any extra walking. When we reach my locker again, Sam is at hers, fumbling with the lock. Freddie tells me to be quiet and he grabs her hips from behind. She turns around quickly and her face immediately lights up. I've never seen her face get so happy so quickly.

That's when Gibby ruins everything. He asks what's up with all the 'friendliness' between Sam and Freddie and Sam overhears and she makes a weird face and before anybody knows it, she's got her back turned to Freddie and she's fumbling with her locker like the last two minutes never happened.

Freddie says her name and she asks what as if she's irritated.

I knew what was happening.

"Um ..." Freddie cleared his throat. "So, do you notice anything different?" No reply. Sam was silently messing with her lock. Freddie looked to me for some sort of explanation. I stared at the floor.

"Uhh no cast! I'm getting better and better everyday, Sam." Sam turned to Freddie, pat him on his shoulder, smiled, then went back to her lock that she was pretending to be locked out of. Freddie cleared his throat again and asked her if he could help unlock it. Sam insisted that she had it and she needed no help. Freddie insisted on helping even further, and then Sam yelled at him to back off.

Speechless, Freddie did as he was told. He stepped away a few feet from Sam, but never took his eyes off hers. His face looked hurt, but not that kind of hurt a normal person looks when they've been insulted. It was Freddie's hurt face, which was sort of like he was trying to pretend it didn't bother him, but also wanted to get the point across that it did. He cleared his throat one last time before speaking. Then he shrugged.

"I was just trying to help, Sam." he said simply. I could see the guilt in Sam's eyes, but that wasn't enough. I didn't expect it to be. Guilt could be dressed as a clown and riding a unicycle, and Sam could ignore it.

"Well just ... don't. I didn't need any." She unlocked her lock, grabbed two books and a folder, and side-glanced once at Gibby, who was watching them like HBO.

"No goodbye?" Freddie said, seeming like he already knew what her answer would be. Which was sad. It was really sad that Freddie was able to expect it. Sam stared at Gibby when she spoke.

"I'll see you next period anyway." She walked away without saying bye to anyone. Freddie nodded like he would take that and cleared his throat again. I asked Gibby if I could talk to Freddie alone for a second, and he left.

"She's ... embarrassed of me ... isn't she?" Freddie asked, his back turned to me. I nodded, then realizing he wasn't looking at me, I quietly confirmed. "I can tell."

"Well ... it's not the type of embarrassed that you're thinking of, Freddie. It's just that ... I told you that you guys don't get along. Everyone knows you two as mortal enemies. If that changes one day, everyone will be talking about it. Sam isn't good with being talked about. She really isn't, Freddie."

Freddie still wouldn't look at me, which made me feel really stupid for sticking up for Sam after the cold shoulder she just gave Freddie. I saw him nod again, and I was really confused at that point. Wasn't he supposed to be _mad? _"Please don't be mad at her Freddie. Please."

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm not mad. I don't understand it. And it hurts. It hurts being treated like this but ... I believe that deep down ... she doesn't mean it." Freddie finally turned to me and I felt happy because of that. I don't know, I guess I was slightly afraid he was going to give me the cold shoulder too. "But man did it hurt ... Wow."

I decided I was going to bring Freddie to his after lunch classes because although I didn't feel like walking up and down the stairs three times, he deserved the commitment.

* * *

Freddie

I patiently waited outside the classroom for Sam to approach second period Biology. She showed up about two minutes before the bell with a tall-ish ginger with a round face and yellow skinny jeans. She greeted me happily, and I nodded at her even though I had no idea who she was. Then, I turned to Sam. She went completely still when our eyes met.

"Um, Wen? I'll ... meet up in class, kay?" She said, and _Wen_ took a hint and went into the classroom. Sam looked at the ground like she was being punished by her parents. I stared down at her. So she was sorry? But not sorry enough not to do it?

"So what's up?" I asked nonchalantly. She shrugged and murmured something that I didn't consider of much importance because she was still looking at the ground and hugging her binder so tightly I thought it was going to pop. She must have been really guilty. Why do it then?

"You sure? Because it seemed like everything wasn't okay this morning." I made sure that there was no emotion in my voice. I didn't want her to think it hurt me, even though it did. Not because I wanted to keep my dignity or anything. But because I knew she was already guilty because what she did was wrong, and I didn't want her to feel doubly guilty because it affected me.

"I was ... afraid you'd bring this morning up." Still averting my eyes.

"Well, do you care to explain to me what all that was? Or am I to make a wild guess?" I looked at her expectantly, and she kicked the ground nervously. Never have I seen her looking so vulnerable. It was weird.

"I don't think I can explain it ..." She murmured, messing with the straps of her backpack. I smiled and took advantage of the situation at hand.

"Oh, really? Well, luckily, I was _there_. So, why don't I help you out?" If possible, I saw her body become even more introverted then it already was. "Ahh this morning. Oh right! Everything was going great until you randomly started acting quite rude and obnoxious, and then you walked away from me like I was worth ... let's keep things clean and say a piece of poop."

_Now,_ she looked up at me. Her eyes were glassy though and I all of a sudden felt bad for being so sarcastic. How lame is that? She was here, unable to claim me as her own_ boyfriend_, and I was feeling bad for getting just a tad bit upset. I am such a pushover.

"Freddie ... I'm so sorry ..." She breathed, most likely trying to hold back tears. I really didn't' want to see her cry, but I had to tell her what she needed to hear.

"I don't want you to be sorry, Sam. I don't want you to be sorry because I know that if I was to ask you to kiss me right now you would refuse because useless people you might consider to be your 'friends' are here in the halls to see it all. And that just isn't gonna fly with you, is it?"

"No, no, no." Sam shook her head vigorously. But it wasn't as if she was denying it. She was wishing it wasn't true. But we both knew it was. "Freddie no. No, that's not true-"

"Sam, don't even try and lie to me," I said, stepping closer to her trying to get the seriousness across. Sam looked down and closed her eyes like she was afraid I was going to hurt her. This was wrong. This was all wrong. I was supposed to be protecting her from pain, not causing it. I am officially the worst guardian angel in the business. Trying to soften the mood slightly but not give in completely, I hushed my voice to a softer tone and rest my hands on her shoulders. "Look ... obviously you aren't ... ready ... for us to date 'publicly'. And although I don't agree with that logic, I can understand your reasoning."

Sam rest her head on my chest and thanked me repeatedly like I had just saved her life. "So ... until you straighten all your thoughts out and feel that you're 'ready' ... " This was going to be the hard part.

"Maybe we should just take a break for a while ... " This time, _I_ said the upsetting comment, _I_ walked away, and _she_ got to feel like crap.

Like I said. Worst. Angel. Ever.

* * *

Sam

Spencer once told me that if you stare at someone long enough, they will feel it.

_"No, I'm serious! You just have to clear everything out of your head and direct your thoughts to that one person, keep your eyes on them and sometimes repeatedly saying their name in your head can help too."_

Either Spencer lied to me or I'm not talking loud enough in my head.

Because I stared at Freddie Benson for a whopping 47 minutes and he didn't look back or look around the room or even twitch once. Maybe I just suck at it.

I wanna be the victim.

I wanna sit here and pretend that Freddie breaking up with me after only 4 and a half days of dating but what felt like 4 and a half years of dating is totally jerk-ish of him. That he broke my heart and I'll never be the same again and I'm going to burn his pictures and all that teenage girl stuff.

But I'm not.

It's the other way around.

Why did I have to care what they thought of me?

I never do.

I _never_ do.

People talk about me all the time and I laugh at their pathetic lives and go on with my life.

And all of a sudden I'm doing things that, not make _me_ happy, but make _them_ happy. I'm living for society instead of living for myself. That's not me. That's just not me.

And I think that is what hurt Freddie the most.

When the bell finally rang, I watched Freddie, not knowing if I was supposed to talk to him or hug him or kiss him goodbye or what. He stood up, grabbed his backpack, and left the room.

Without once acknowledging me. Like I wasn't even there.

Like I didn't even matter.

In fourth period I sat there and listened to Gibby tell me about some type of TV show he watched the night before that had to do with igloos and I decided that this wasn't working for me, and lunch was next period and I was going to see Freddie sooner or later so I might as well get some advice.

"Um, Gibby? Can I ask you something?" Gibby said it was okay to ask. "Great. So um, people know me and you as ... two people who don't get along very well, right?"

"Well yeah ... I guess." He shrugged. I nodded.

"So let's say ... for whatever reason ... we just started dating."

"Dating?" Gibby asked dumbfounded.

"Dating. Would you be ... scared? Of what people think, I mean." Gibby looked at me in confusion, like I wasn't making any sense.

"What is there to be scared of?" He shook his head slightly like what I was saying was simply nonsense. I sighed.

"You know, like embarrassed? I mean, people are going to be talking about it and pointing and whispering ..."

"Sam, if I'm embarrassed of my girlfriend when we're in public, I'm embarrassed of her when we're alone. Theirs not one without the other. Not for me at least." Gibby's words were like, pure poetry. Gibby. Gibby was right. How could I flaunt Freddie to people I don't know, but when it comes to my peers I'm not ready to show him off? "That's just ... hypocritical."

"Man ... I messed up." Gibby asked me what I was talking about and I sighed. It was time to get over myself. Step one would be telling Gibby. "Gibby ... I'm dating ... Freddie and I are ... Me and Freddie are going out."

"Oh." Gibby said simply. And that was it._ That's it?_

"That's _it_? Oh? You're not ... surprised? Disgusted? Disappointed? Anything?" I searched Gibby's face for some sort of response, but all Gibby did was shrug.

"What does it matter? What I think has nothing to do with you and Freddie ... " Gibby was just on fire that day, he really was. Gibby's words of wisdom gave me an idea. My plan had to be put into motion quickly though, because the days announcements were about to start in a few minutes.

* * *

Freddie

After leaving the lunch line, I dumped the food in the trash and set the lunch tray down at a table Carly was sitting at with the same red haired round faced girl and some short black guy. The strangers each nodded their heads towards me in recognition, then went back to conversating. Carly looked at me with a concerned expression, and I smiled at her even though I felt like scowling.

"You talk to her?" I nodded. She didn't pester, but I knew she wanted me to tell her what happened. Unlike _some __people_, I had nothing to hide, so I told her.

"We're gonna uh ... take a little break. 'Till she gets things straightened out." I nodded and stared at the table, replaying the upsetting scene over and over again in my head.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I met her gaze and said nothing for a while. Then I smiled a small smile. A smile that wasn't because of happiness.

"Not at all. Actually ... I don't know what I was thinking." Carly smiled to herself and played with her food. Then she looked up at me and sighed.

"You love her don't you?" It shocked me when she asked that question. It shouldn't have though, because it was on my mind for the last 48 hours. Love. Love. Love. I love Sam.

"You think I'm crazy right? For falling in love after only a few days of dating ..." Carly shook her head at me like I was wrong. Funny. I thought she was the rational thinker.

"Freddie you've known Sam much longer then a few days. That's why I don't think it's crazy." When she said it then, I didn't understand it. While I was trying to understand her statement in my head, I heard the screech of the loudspeaker go off and a little theme tune played for the days announcements. The senior class president started talking about Chess club tournament on Saturday and a car wash that was being held to raise money for prom to be in California. I was just about to blank out when the senior class president said something about a message from a year 11 student.

"Um ... hi. Everyone. I'm Sam. Puckett. I'm a junior. Well, obviously since I'm in year 11 ... um ..." I couldn't believe my ears. It was like I was dreaming. Sam was not about to do what I thought she was about to do. Was she? "Uhh anyways. Sorry I'm ... kind of nervous. Uh ... I've got a message for ... someone. Freddie? A-Are you listening?"

Everyone in the entire outside lunch area turned to me simultaneously, but I didn't blush or run away embarrassed. I ignored them and listened intently because Sam Puckett was talking to me.

"Um, okay. Here goes nothing." Sigh. "Freddie we've been best frenemies for like, years. And I'd be lying if I said I hated you. I'm just going to go out and say it. I ... I think I might love you. And I know it seems crazy and illogical and irrational and lots of people want to slap me right now but I know what I know and that's what I know. I love you Freddie. And I've gottin on here, on this loudspeaker in front of the entire school because ... I guess because you deserve it."

There was the hushed sound of murmuring kids all around me when Sam stopped talking. I anticipated the silence, wondering if it cut off in the middle of her speech like it does sometimes, or if Sam was done. "Umm. That's all. Thanks ..."

I stood up immediately and looked at Carly. She told me where the office was without hesitation, as if she was reading my mind. I quickly walked the halls, the whole time being stared at and pointed at and undoubtedly whispered about. When I reached the administration office, I saw Gibby. Sam walked out of the office, gave him an unenthusiastic high five, and then when she spotted me, she froze. I sighed, and slowly walked over to her.

"Hi," I said simply. She looked at her shoes and her only response was a little high pitched sound that I almost didn't catch because it was so quiet and quick. She was extremely nervous, and I could feel it. At first, I was totally cool. Then we started making this really awkward small talk and I guess she got the courage to look up at me but once she did it was like my intestines twisted up into a billion knots and I couldn't breath anymore because I realized this beautiful girl in front of me just told the world, sort of, that she loved me. And now I was sort of kind of expected to return the favor.

"Um. I'm sorry Freddie. You know for ... being embarrassed. And you know I'm actually really sorry for doing that," she said pointing at the office. "I didn't mean to embarrass you or get you a whole bunch of attention I just ... I just needed to get yours."

I didn't respond because I was feeling right awful at that moment. Not only did I feel like a jerk, but I felt like a total loser for not being able to say what needed to be said to her.

So I snatched a paper from a kid walking by and I pulled a sharpie out of my pocket and I jotted it down and she looked at me like I was an awkward little boy and I didn't blame her because I was acting like one and she took the paper and I ran away.

I literally ran away like a toddler who had to use the potty.

I am _such_ a loser.

* * *

Sam

I'm not mad.

Not mad at all.

I could be.

Maybe I should be.

But I'm not.

You remember in second grade when you give someone a note and it says "I like you. Do you like me? Check yes or no?" And you feel all cool so you check no because you want to play hard to get because that's just what you do whether you like the person or not?

It was simple.

_I love you too. -Freddie._

Utterly perfect.

* * *

**Okay I'm done with the chapter.**

**What did you think?**

**It was long that's what I think.**

**But it was a filler chapter.**

**You know, there's these blank spots and I have to fill them in somehow.**

**SO yeah.**

**Please review, because I love feedback EVEN if it's bad I love it. **

**Well, when it's constructive.**

**Non constructive feedback is just useless really.**

**Utterly useless.**

**There was a book I read as a kid that always said utterly but I can't remember what it was. It had the same illistrator as Charlie and Lola though :)**

**OKAIIGOTTAGOBII.**

**-Lols**


	7. Monsters Don't Like Surprises

**Sooo. Here's chapter... 7? Yusss! Chapter 7. Enjoi it. Enjoi it good.**

**

* * *

**

Sam

Okay so maybe everything isn't so peachy.

You know Freddie? Yeah him?

HE'S A DOUCHE.

I mean, who does he think he is? Freakin' Zac Efron or some other dreamy celebrity? He made me fall in love with him, broke my heart, made me embarrass myself in front of the entire school, gave me a love letter that actually would be pretty sweet if he wasn't AVOIDING ME.

Yes. You heard me right. Avoiding me.

Freddie Benson gave me a love letter, I try to talk to him about it. I wait for him at his locker, he turns the other way. For three periods! Then I thought I had him beat, between 7th and 8th period. I stood in the middle of the hallway, right where I know he always passes at the end of the day. There was no other way to get to his 8th period class so he had to go through that hallway and I was feeling extremely proud of myself.

But two guys start fighting over something stupid I'm guessing and me, being the generous person I am (hahaha!) try to break them up and before I know it the bell has rung and I'm thinking Freddie slid past me without me even noticing. Really? Like, seriously?

UGHHH.

Love letters?

Avoiding me?

Why couldn't Freddie just grow some balls and be a man? Immature Freddie is no fun at all.

No. Fun.

* * *

Freddie

I don't know why, I really don't, but I can't talk to Sam. I just can't. Not now that I've told her I love her.

Well, technically, I didn't tell her, I wrote her. But that's if you want to be technical.

The point here is, I broke up with Sam this morning, then ignored her like a jerk face, then I had the audacity to try and tell her I loved her.

Honestly, I don't know why she loves me.

Frankly, I have no idea why she even wants to speak to me after the way I treated her.

I really was overreacting about the whole 'being embarrassed of me' thing. Because I mean, I had it easy. I couldn't remember who any of my peers were, I had no idea I even knew them. So it's like, worrying about what a stranger thinks of you. You just ... don't.

But Sam knew them. She knew them all very well. She knew what they thought of her and what they thought of her didn't have much to do with me. I should have given her time. That was all she needed. Time. Time and a little bit of support. But apparently I couldn't do that much.

Now, I feel too ashamed to even look her in the eye.

So ... I've kinda sorta been avoiding her.

I know, I know!

I just told her I loved her, I should be spending all my time with her, I know!

But it's just ... I feel like Sam deserves better then me.

I also feel like I'm going to get an earful.

And does Sam know how to fill up a guys ear.

Oh gosh.

I feel queasy.

Sam thought she had me beat between 7th and 8th period passing periods. She knew I had no other way of getting to my next class but to pass by the very hallway she was waiting in. But it was _I_, in fact, who had _her_ beat.

There were two jocks going through there lockers which were inconveniently right next to each other. It was inconvenient because they both had very large arms and couldn't seem to share the space. After spotting Sam waiting for me in the hall, I quickly hit one of them on the head. One of them, a dark haired, 5 ft 9 senior, looked at me like he was going to squash me just with his thumb. I made the most innocent face and pointed at the other jock with blondish hair, who was sifting through his locker, enjoying his newfound space.

"Hey Bloomington?" Said brown hair, pulling blonde's shoulder so he was facing him. "What's your deal?"

"My deal? Fletcher, what's your moms deal?" I guessed we were using last names here. Either that or the two guys with the most amusing first names just so happened to go to Ridgway High School.

"Oh mine? She has no deal. But yours? She's got one. Me and your mom are pretty close actually. I see her twice a week. Mostly at night ... We'll talk about it later, Bloomington, it's alright." Oh no he didn't. Bloomington obviously wasn't going to take all this smack talk about his mother from some guy. And especially not from Fletcher. I was so interested in the outcome of my instigation that I almost forgot I could be making a run for it. While Sam was distracted, along with all the other students in the hallway, I slipped by and ran to my class. I looked back once, you know, just to add that 'I got away without anyone noticing!' effect.

Sam was looking at me. She looked pretty disappointed.

When was I gonna grow some balls and start acting like a man?

* * *

Sam

I waited for Freddie outside his 8th period class when the bell rang. I made sure to run all the way across the school and I knew I would get there before he came out because that teacher of his is super strict and won't let you leave until all your notes are done.

When kids start filing out of the class, I wait patiently by the door. Freddie walks out and when he sees me his eyes bulge like I'm not who he expected to see. Or wanted to see. I really hope it was the first one.

"Hi," I said, not knowing what else to say even though I had everything I was going to say planned out in my head. Darn Freddie and his ability to make me nervous. I can't believe I just admitted I get nervous around Freddie.

"Uhh ... Hey ... " There was an awkward silence and both Freddie and I averted each others eyes. Since he started with his memory loss, Freddie and I haven't had any problems with communication. We've been able to talk to each other like we were dating since birth. No awkwardness. No judgments.

What changed?

I pulled out Freddie's letter and unwadded it, then read it over again. Then I held it up for Freddie to see. "This ... this note ... did you mean it?"

Freddie looked at me intently like he was trying to figure out what exactly I wanted to hear, and how different that would be compared to what he was actually going to say. My eyes must have been huge with hope, because he licked his upper lip and looked down. Then looked back up at me and smiled a really small smile.

"Yeah ... I ... I did. I still do." I sighed with so much relief it sounded like I had just come up for air after swimming 8 miles. I rolled my eyes and tried to gather my new happy thoughts.

"Gosh Freddie then ... then why have you been avoiding me? I mean, normally, when someone avoids me, it's because they don't like me. But that's just me." Freddie looked down again and sighed.

"I .. I know. I know. I just ... I was afraid ... " I stopped him there by just looking him right in the eye.

"Afraid of what? Me?" When I heard myself say that, I thought I sounded so childish. Like a little girl who's father just told her he hates her and she's so unbelieving that she actually has to ask if he was talking to her. Freddie looked down, shook his head and said he didn't know what he was afraid of. That he just was.

How was I supposed to respond to that?

This whole time Freddie's had amnesia, I haven't once mistreated him. At least not like I usually do. And that's because I've been trying to start fresh with this new Freddie who doesn't know me at all and I guess I thought maybe I could trick him into thinking he loved me. But apparently I can't even do _that_ without scaring him.

I feel like a monster.

For a while I've been wondering what I'm going to do with myself when Freddie regains his memory and I don't tell him about our whole relationship. But this is so ... so embarrassing. I don't think I mind him forgetting. The only down side is that I will _always_ remember.

Afraid to tell me he loves me?

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. Amazingly, Freddie pulled me into a hug and shushed my girlish whimpers.

You have no idea how amazing it felt to finally be back in his arms. I felt so safe, like nothing, _nothing_ could touch me. No one could hurt me. No one except for him. Freddie was the only one with the power to actually cause me so much pain I almost couldn't live with it. I wonder if the feeling is mutual. He soothed me until the bell rang, and when it did, I decided I would pull away. Freddie didn't fully let go. He held onto my elbows, like he wasn't going to let me go anywhere this time. I sniffed and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Sam, when I say I'm 'scared' it's most definitely, absolutely positively _not_ because of you or anything you've done. You know why?" I shook my head innocently. "Because you did nothing wrong. I overreacted this morning, Sam. And I'm sorry. I'm

so sorry that I was willing to ruin what we have over something as stupid as words. Simple words. You didn't deserve that, Sam. Especially not after what you did today."

I was ... dumbfounded. Freddie totally just read my mind and ripped out everything I thought I knew. He wasn't scared of me? He did love me? _He_ was sorry? _He_ was wrong? I had no words. Literally, no words would come out of my agape mouth because there was nothing I could really say. Freddie didn't get mad or irritated or impatient though. He understood.

"Look, Sam, I love you. I love you so much and I _don't_ want to lose you and I'm _not_ going to lose you so you just sit tight and be my girlfriend because you're going to be for a very long time. Okay?"

It's sad. It's really, _really _sad because that's what Freddie thinks. If only he knew.

I smiled at him and he kissed me and I felt like throwing up but I didn't.

If Freddie noticed my brokenness inside, he didn't say.

* * *

Freddie

Well, I did it. I talked to her. And I told her how I felt about her. Out loud. With my words! Aren't you proud of me?

Ughh.

Why don't I feel happier about this?

Maybe it's because of the lack of enthusiasm from Sam.

She seems really ... I don't know.

Not how a girl should seem right after her boyfriend tells her he loves her.

Aren't girls supposed to feel like a million bucks after something like that?

Maybe I did something wrong.

Knowing me, it's very possible.

* * *

Sam

After school, the three of us all meet up at Groovy Smoothie.

While we're there, we run into Wendy and Matt who are laughing hysterically. I smirked at Wendy even though I'm not feeling friendly, because I had to. Wendy just rolled her eyes and turned back to Matt and started talking. This made me think back to our little conversation. I realized, Wendy hasn't bothered me all day about Freddie and I and I have her in almost every class. Hmm. Weird.

I walk up to T-Bo and I tell him to get our usual. T-Bo nods and starts to blend up some fruit, then he jumps up and pulls the top off the blender and fruity goodness flies everywhere and I scream and T-Bo looks at me and tells me he has good news.

"WHAT?" I ask, totally not in the mood and now even more irritated by his childish behavior.

"Well, you know when I was reading that dumb book about amnesia for you? And I told you Freddie would forget everything when he regained his memory?" I stopped whiping gunk off of myself and stared at T-Bo intently.

"... Yeahh?"

"It turns out, I read it wrong. Freddie's gonna remember everything! All of it! Isn't that great!"

The whole world started moving in slow motion. I couldn't breath. My chest wasn't moving. I slowly turned to Freddie, who looked at me concerned, which means I must have screamed without noticing.

The last thing I noticed before I blacked out was Carly listening to T-Bo talk, then turning to me and not looking concerned or worried or scared like Freddie, Wendy, T-Bo, and Matt looked. She just looked at me like she understood. Like she understood completely.

* * *

**HUHHHH.**

**fliller chapter!**

**fINALLY.**

**You guys don't know how long I've been anticipating the whole T-Bo confesses he can't read thingy haha.**

**Oh gosh.**

**But you _do_ know what this means right?**

**This means the story is coming to an end.**

**Well, it was a good on'.**

**It sure was.**

**R.I.P.**

**`Lols**


	8. Flip The Script

**Okay read my story.**

**oh btw to the anonymous reviewer MelJean, when I say coming to an end I mean only a few chapters left. (:**

* * *

Carly

Oh no.

Poor Sam.

Why did this have to happen?

I'm sorry, I'm ... I'm probably confusing you. Let me explain.

Today was a rough day for Sam and Freddie and they had just made up and everything was happy and then T-Bo told me that Sam thought Freddie wouldn't remember anything while he had amnesia. _That's_ the only reason she went out with him. Because she thought he was going to forget it ever happened and she could just pretend it didn't happen.

T-Bo didn't understand it. Wendy didn't understand it and neither did Matt. They didn't understand why Sam would want Freddie to forget, especially since she seemed so happy with him. But I understood completely.

Sam was curious. She's been bothered so many times about messing with Freddie because she likes him and she's trying to hide her feelings and she always denied it. Hey, don't get me wrong I believed her. In fact, I know she didn't mess with Freddie because she liked him. She messed with Freddie because it's fun. But when people say things like that to you, you wonder. Your mind wanders. You start to think of things you never imagined thinking of and you hate yourself for thinking like that. But you don't stop. Because you start to wonder if it's really all that bad? Or if it might be ... fun?

This is exactly what happened to Sam and I know just how she feels because that's how I felt when I decided to date Griffin. I'm not that kind of girl who goes for the rebel type, but I'd never dated a 'bad boy' back then. My mind? It wandered. It bothered me so much that I had to take that chance. And now ... now I kinda wish I never did.

I find no fault, in Sam wanting Freddie to forget. No fault at all.

* * *

Freddie

I'm ... confused.

Very, _very,_ confused.

Sam, she ... she fainted. Like she literally fainted in the middle of the Groovy Smoothie and I went to help her and everyone's freaking out except for Carly. Then all of a sudden Carly calls Spencer and him, Sam and Carly are all on their way back to Bushwell Plaza and some kid named Matt and his girlfriend Wendy are shaking their heads with pitty which really pissed me off because if Sam were awake to see them she would say she doesn't want nor need their benevolence.

I'm also left alone in a smoothie bar with two kids I'm supposed to know but I don't, and a man with dreads trying to sell me pizza on a long stick.

What's going on?

* * *

Carly

Spencer carried Sam back to Bushwell Plaza and we put her in my bed until she woke up. When she did, I was afraid she was going to have amnesia too, afraid I was going to have to call on T-Bo to find out which kind. Luckily, she was just groggy from the impact of the fall.

"Carly? Why am I in your bed and not at the Groovy Smoothie? Where's Freddie? Does he remember me? He doesn't remember me does he?" I shushed her and told her not to worry about Freddie right now, just to worry about herself. For a while I just sat there next to my bed staring down at her, waiting for her to tell me everything I already knew from T-Bo. But she said she didn't feel like talking right then because her head hurt and her heart hurt even more and she just wanted me to stay there and be quiet.

Wow. She was totally having a Freddie moment.

After about 20 minutes of silence she fell asleep. That was one thing she had that Freddie didn't: A short attention span. When she fell asleep, I walked out of my room to get her a glass of water and bumped right into Freddie, who had apparently been sitting down next to the door. He looked up at me, smiled, then looked back down at his hands.

"You weren't listening were you?" I asked, not really angry or even suspicous, just curious. Freddie shook his head.

"Nahh, I was just waiting for you to come out. Plus, you guys haven't said anything for 22 minutes, so there's nothing to hear." He looked up at me and smirked and I laughed, then told him to go in and talk to her.

"Whoa ... I don't think that's such a good idea ..." he said standing up and raising both arms in surrender.

"What? Why not? She doesn't want to talk to me but she'll probably want to talk to you. She asked where you were a while ago but I told her to rest."

"Okay ... I'll talk to her." Is what Freddie _said_. But he didn't move for another 5 minutes. Which was when I pushed him into the room.

Hey! He needed a little help from a friend, that's all.

* * *

Freddie

When I was pushed in I contemplated what I should say to her, whether to play it cool or to act all concerned or even angry. I never came to a conclusion because she woke up at the sound of my scream from being shoved into the room, which makes perfect sense.

"Um ... Hey ... Sam ..." I said nervously. I was back to being nervous with her again. What was wrong with me? Nervousness was like, turning on and off as if there was a button on my back that an invisible and very mean person was consistently pressing.

"Hi Freddie." Apparently, I wasn't the only nervous person. She sounded like a vulnerable little girl when she greeted me. Most likely because she's not used to physically being the vulnerable one.

"Look ... Sam-"

"Freddie, wait. I really need to say some things, get them out in the open before you start, if that's okay with you." I nodded, telling her to proceed.

"Okay, so ... first off, I just want to say thanks. For everything. For giving me the best week of my life, and I've had some pretty crazy weeks. If I had to date any boy on Earth for a short amount of time, I would choose you over Zac Efron any day." I laughed at first, then I processed what she had said and looked at her. What did she mean 'a short amount of time?' Just as I was about to ask, she stopped me again.

"Yeah, I know. You don't understand what I'm saying, but. That's okay. I have another thing to tell you. Freddie, if anyone asked me two weeks ago if I would jump in front of a taco truck for you, I'd probably laugh and walk away. But now ... I think I would. Actually, I know I would. I'm like, hopelessly in love with you Freddie and that's ... that's exactly why I don't think I can ... be with you anymore."

I stopped. Stopped what you might ask? Everything. Talking. Breathing. Thinking. Subconciously making my heart beat. It all just stopped.

"But ... we just ... we _just..."_

"I know we did Freddie. I know. But I was kidding myself. But not anymore. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Is that it? You're sorry that you've put me through hell, and then you made me feel like ... like my whole world was starting to reassemble itself again, and then you rip it all away from me? Just like that? And all you can say is _your_ sorry because _you_ don't think it's going to work out? What about me? Don't I have a say in this?"

"Well, technically, Freddie, you don't!"

"Oh I don't? Really? Hmm, how much do you wanna bet that I do?" Sam hit her pillow and grunted in annoyance.

"Freddie, you don't understand! I'm not doing this because I don't like you anymore! I'm doing this because of _you!_ Look, if you knew what I did then you wouldn't be mad at me-"

"See, that's where you're wrong. I do know, Sam. Spencer told me _everything_."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. About how mean to each other we always were and how when I got amnesia you thought you could like, date me and then pretend you never did? Or something stupid like that. And now you're freaking out because I'm going to remember this? You're breaking up with me because ... you know? I don't even know why you're breaking up with me!"

"I just ... I guess I'm just ... afraid?"

"Of?" Sam sighed and stared at the sealing.

"I don't know ... that you'd ... regain your memory, remember all I've done to you and realize you were stupid for ever dating me?" I laughed and approached her bedside.

"And why would you think something like that?"

"Because! If you hadn't have gotten hit by a truck and gotten freakin' amnesia? You wouldn't want me. Not at all. I was just ... afraid you would realize you made a mistake." I looked at Sam intently, studying her face. She was genuinely afraid of me getting my memory back. I sighed, and looked at my hands.

"The only mistake I've made was not making you mine sooner." She smiled up at me, her eyes glassy. I grabbed her hand, resting next to her hips in the bed, and we sat there in comfortable silence.

* * *

Sam

I guess ... I guess I'm okay with it. You know, Freddie and I continuing our relationship when he's back to normal. Both Freddie and I know I'm not going to be able to just pretend nothing happened, just like that. And Freddie knows he won't be able to pretend he doesn't love me.

Freddie is incapable of hiding his feelings for me. Can you believe it? It's crazy! I know! But it's true. And I'm ecstatic.

Freddie and Carly and Spencer are all waiting on me hand and foot for the rest of the day, and Freddie makes a joke about us switching roles (me sick in the bed, him coming every now and then to visit me). I was feeling okay later in the day, and when I finally got out of bed and started walking out, Freddie ran after me and told me he'd walk me home.

As we were walking, there was a loud banging noise from behind a building, followed by laughter and police sirens. Juvenile delinquents these days, I tell yah.

No respect at all.

Then, the next thing I know, Markus Guthrie is being handcuffed, laughing like an idiot and brought to a police car.

Markus Guthrie: Senior. Pretty smart. HOT. Had a lot going for him. Not anymore.

Both Freddie and I are walking backwards and staring at the scene that's unfolding, dumbfounded. Suddenly, I hear a bang from right next to me and see Freddie lying on the floor. Not moving. Like, at all.

Did he seriously just walk into a pole and knock himself unconscious?

He did! He really did just walk into a pole and knock himself unconscious! Idiot!

That gorgeous idiot!

I knelt down next to Freddie and tapped him frantically, half expecting him to laugh, jump up and yell gotcha. He didn't. I called his name for seconds, minutes. 3 minutes, 4 minutes. I was growing worried.

A man walked by, he had a large Slurpee in one hand and a little girls hand in the other. Without thinking, I grabbed it and splashed it on Freddie's face.

He twitched.

I slapped his cheeks back and forth (I had to do something!), and called his name repeatedly until he slowly opened his eyelids, one after the other.

"Sam? Did I just ... get hit by a taco truck?" I was bemused. I had no idea what to say. This was the big moment, apparently. I was supposed to either tell him he'd had a Nelly moment and the whole us dating thing was only just a dream and he did just get hit by a taco truck, or that me and him had been dating and not only that but we had fallen hopelessly in love with each other like a cheesy teen romance movie.

"Uhh ... You were walking me home ... and you walked into this pole." I tapped the pole and Freddie looked at me like I wasn't speaking English. Probably because I totally and completely avoided his question.

"Oh ... ? That's ... embarrassing. You're probably not going to ever let that go." This was so weird. It was like Freddie had no memory at all of what was going on. Was it possible T-Bo was wrong? Or better yet, that Amnesia for Dummies was wrong? While contemplating the answer to those questions, I still couldn't bring myself to tell him about us. Or that there wasn't an us. But based on how I was acting, number two was the most likely choice to happen.

"It's cool. It uhh, never happened." I nodded at him awkwardly and he smiled back, but almost like a confused smile. Like he was wondering why on Earth I was letting him slide.

"What's the drawback?" he asked with a smirk. I smiled at him and stood up, then reached out a helping hand.

"How about you walk me home?" He shrugged and grabbed my hand, helping himself up. After he stood up, our hands didn't disconnect for almost 15 seconds as he brushed himself off. He quickly pulled his hand away when he realized the situation at hand. I tried to conceal how hurt I was by that small gesture. Was I that repulsive that he couldn't even stand holding my hand for a _quarter _of a minute?

We started walking and our conversation was ... weird. It wasn't about how pretty I was or what our wedding should look like or where we should go over the summer. It was about the space-time-continuum and how lottery tickets are conspiracies and lots of smart things that nerds talk about with each other.

So I guess that's it.

I'd gotten old Freddie back.

For some reason, I'm not as happy as I thought I would be.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if this was a cliff hanger, but it was getting long.**

**_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LIKE-OMG? IT'S NOT EVEN LONG! ARE YOU SNIFFING CRACK COCAIN?_ **

**Please, please. Simmer down now. SEE WHAT HAD HAPPENED WAS: I was writing the story right? And I got this first part written, you know this part you just read, right? And then I just keep writing, writing like the mother suckin' wind, right? Then all a sudden this stuff is like, tooo longz, and you wanna know what I said? I'll tell you what I said, I says: Maybe I should just find a nice breakin' point, then cut it in half and post to next chapter. **

**And that's the end of my ghetto story.**

**Also because I was sad to see the story end so I cheated :)**

**Hahah. That's right. I just made you read that paragraph of nonsense for nothing ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Hey shuttup! Reading is good for you! It makes your brain ... smarter.**

**Peace, love and seddie,**

**-Lols**

**WAIT OMG I ALMOST FORGOT. I have now seen. The trailer. For. iCarly. iStart A Fan War. If you haven't seen it you need to click new tab right this second and go to youtube and watch it. OHHH MYYY GAWWSSSHHHH. It was EPICSAUCE. **

**and then to make it better. Stacy from Zoey 101 guest stars! She still has the lisp too haha ! Also Craig from Drake and Josh (one of the two nerd guys ... the cuter one haha) So WATCH THE TRAILER. And WATCH THE EPISODE BECAUSE IT'S CRUCIAL. It's going to forshadow what's to come of the three friends relationship. Which better be effected. It better not be a pointless episode like ITHINK THEY KISSED where they pretend nothing happened and move on with their lives.**

**THAT'S NOT HOW LIFE WORKS DAN! IT REALLY ISN'T! IT. IS. NOT!**

**Okay I'm done ranting. By now you should have watched the trailer so I hope you enjoy the episode and I hope you enjoyed my storeh (:**

**-lols**


	9. Lacunar Amnesiac

**Alrighty. I'm sorry to tell you but this is the last chapter. I'm not really as sorry though, because the only chapter that's uploaded at the moment I'm writing this is up to ch. 5. Haha. I like to have things ready ahead of time. But as your reading it, of course the chapters that have been uploaded are 9 chapters. So anyways, please please review because this may be your last chance. I want to know what you think, if you liked it. If it sucked. It really helps me, you know. IT DOES!**

**But here's to the shout outs!**

**M.D.G1986 for having very nicely written reviews. They make me smile (:**

**Quinno96 for telling me I misspelled wrapped in Chapter 4 Paragraph 6 and then misspelling ever hahaha. This made me laugh a lot more then it should. Thanks for the heads up, Quinn:)**

**Mari13ssa for being so hoocked on my story that she could call this chapter the grand finale. Also, I made booboo by posting a few days late. This one's for you, babe ;)**

**KuroiHanabixseddie for enjoying Freddie's rough description of Sam in the first chapter. Haha. I laughed at my own joke. But really though, when they write the best quotes of the chapter, it makes my story sound so much funnier then when I read the whole thing. That's my aim though, funny enough to make you laugh, but still sweet and slightly but not too dramatic. Drama is kinda cheesy to me. Even though I'm obsessed with Drama shows, their just so predictable. ALSO! PROPS FOR GETTING THE CANDY SHOP JOKE. SHE GOT IT. MOST OF YOU DIDN'T. I KNOW YOU DIDN'T. BECAUSE IT WAS SORT OF AN INSIDE JOKE WITH MYSELF BUT NOT INSIDE BECAUSE REALLY ANYONE CAN KNOW ABOUT IT. And now it's an inside joke between me and Kuroi (:**

**And axel100 for your very insightful reviews. I enjoyed reading them. High five to both you and Kuroi for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER OF MY STORY. These? These are the people I love. You guys who review every once in a while? Yeah sure I like yah. But these people I LOVE. Axel, I know I'm going to be inaccurate. And I apologize in advance.**

**I own nothing but the plot to this story.**

* * *

Sam

When we got to my house, I grabbed the key from the bush where I hide it, and unlocked the door. Feeling oddly unhappy, I mumbled to Freddie that my mom wasn't home and he could come in if he wanted.

Can you blame me for feeling all weird? Seconds ago, we were all over each other, in love, happiest couple on Earth, and within a second we're like complete strangers. Well, not really but still. What am I supposed to say to him without mentioning the last week? Which, as I've said many times, was the most amazing week of my life, hands down. Like, I don't even know how I'm supposed to handle that. I'm really not good at keeping secrets in the first place.

I did the only thing I could think to do in a dire situation: I opened up my fridge ... only to find it totally and completely empty. Epic fail. "Ughh! Why can't there ever be food in my fridge for once? Now you know why I'm always eating at Carly's."

"Uhh .." Freddie chuckled almost under his breath, like he was trying to pass it off as a cough. "Among other reasons ..."

"What?" I asked, even though the proper Sam response would have been 'What are you mumbling about Fredturd?'

"Oh, come on, Sam. I think we both know you eat at other peoples houses for many other reasons then one." I didn't know how to respond, so I just stared at him. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling he was going to start to insult me. It was _way_ too early.

I wasn't ready for this.

"My speculation is you eat other peoples food because, a) your mom is terrible at her job which is supposed to be teaching you lady like manners, b) You're mother got tired of constantly buying you food because, which gently lands us into C. You're a tiny, blonde freeloader."

Ouch. That hurt. I tried to conceal my affliction by looking down at my shoes, but I could feel my eyes start to water. Really? What was wrong with me? Did Freddie Benson turn me soft? And ... did he really think I was a ... freeloader?

"Wow. That's odd. I was expecting to feel some sort of physical pain after saying that." I still didn't look him in the eye. I tried to distract myself by looking around the kitchen at things that were always there, but I stared at them like they were the most amazing new addition to the house. Freddie asked me if I was okay, and I inhaled then exhaled, expecting the worst was soon to come.

"So ... that's how you really feel about me? Deep down that's how you ..._ really_ feel?" I looked Freddie right in the eyes awaiting his answer, hoping just maybe this week would come flooding into his mind and he would grab me and hug me and tell me he was sorry.

He didn't. He just stared at me like I was weird and asked me why I cared anyway.

"Um ... I don't. I ... don't care. I just ... wanted to, you know ... know." I was stumbling over my words awkwardly, so I started looking around and quickly thought up an excuse to get out of there as fast as I could. "I um, think I'm gonna go to my room now."

I know, I know. _That's the best I could come up with?_ Give me a break, I was really upset by this sudden change of character and it was all I could think of under such pressure. All of a sudden I couldn't hold Freddie's hand, kiss his soft cheek, even wink at him without some sort of huge dilemma unfolding. It wasn't fair. It _just_ wasn't fair.

I mean, we _just_ ... wow.

It hurt.

It really hurt me.

I ran upstairs on the verge of tears which, incidentally, normal Freddie isn't allowed to see me have. Gosh. I can't believe I was so worried about small things like Freddie seeing me cry. It's just stupid, now that I really think about it. Now that there are tears and smeared mascara all over my pillow and I'm blasting up the first CD I find on my dresser which luckily is Justin Nozuka. God was on my side that day.

About 3 Nozuka songs later, there's a knock on my door and Freddie calls my name. _Is he still here?_ I thought for sure he would have left the second he wasn't obligated to stay any longer.

"Go away ..." Another knock. Calling of my name. This time _are you okay_ is added to the ritual. "I'm fine, I just-" And then I sniffle. Gahh! Really? Freddie doesn't need to know what he said effected me enough to make me cry! My nose can suck tennis balls for doing me dirty like that.

"Sam ... please open the door?" I stood up and walked to the door and I know you're thinking I have no willpower and once Freddie uses his sensitive voice I melt and do whatever he says but you're WRONG. He said the magic word, what else would I do? Not open it?

Shut up.

I sniffled, wiped the running mascara from my eyes the best I could and opened the door. I still didn't look Freddie in the eye though, because I knew the second I did I would break down completely.

Just imagine it. Put yourself in my position. You have a friend, he asks you out, you're not too sure about it because you have a strange feeling that something will go wrong. But you take a chance and you date. You fall in love. You can't get enough of each other. And just like that, he's gone. Or worse, he just doesn't love you anymore. And without any trouble. While you're stuck with the love bug and you have to actually take the time to fall _out_ of love with them, which is a lot harder then falling in.

Hearts don't break evenly.

"What is it?" I mumbled, looking at my wall to my left. Freddie sighed, then it was silent.

"Sam, did I like ... hurt your ... feelings?" I could just tell by the way he was saying it he thought it was stupid. _I_ was stupid. Not pretty. Not charming. Not delightful to be around. Stupid. I sniffled again.

"No." Wow. That was convincing. I was so weak. And it's _me_ we're talking about.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you seem pretty ... upset-"

"I'm fine, okay?" I said firmly. "Will you please just ..." sniffle. ARRRGGGHHHH!

"Sam? You're not ... ?" Freddie turned his head to the side and got in front of me so he could see me face to face. "Are you ... crying?" It was right then when I quit. Screw my stupid plan. Screw Freddie's freakish amnesia. I was done pretending. Done hiding. I looked up at Freddie, forgetting about whether or not he saw me crying.

"Freddie ... do the words Ben and Jerry ring a bell at all?" Freddie stared at me like he was uber confused, and I don't blame him. Well. There goes that plan. I was just trying to get to the bottom of this.

T-Bo said if Freddie got his memory back, which based on the rudeness I'm guessing he has, he would remember everything that happened while he had amnesia. It would be like there was never an accident. Then why doesn't Freddie remember what happened between _us?_ I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but I've always thought I was very memorable.

"Sam? Are you sure you're doing okay? Maybe you should like ... rest or something." I nodded and sighed, then agreed even though I didn't really agree. Suddenly I was in a flashback. I remembered when I was in Carly's bed and Freddie and I were talking about how I was afraid he would think he made a mistake.

_"The only mistake I've made was not making you mine sooner." _Not even three hours ago he said that to me. Three hours. I shrugged and started to walk back into my room towards my bed. I was done. Tired of it all. Tired of life. My life. If I never woke up after going to sleep, I probably wouldn't mind. I have a feeling I'll go to heaven, I mean, after all, God gave me Justin Nozuka when I most needed him. Remembering Freddie was still standing there, I went back and started to close the door.

"Wait ... Sam?" I re-opened it again and Freddie looked at me like he wished he hadn't stopped me from closing it. I stared at him expectantly and he just stood there, his mouth agape.

"... Yeah?" _Please say I love you. Please say I love you. Please, please, please say I love you._

"I'm .. sorry. For what I said ... about you ... and your mom ... and how she raised you ... and at who's house you eat ... I ... have no right to talk about you in that way. It was disrespectful and wrong and ... I'm ... sorry." Now Freddie was averting _my_ eyes. Well, he apologized. Which means he felt guilty. Which means he cared enough to feel guilty.

One step at a time.

"It's okay. You're right anyway. I am a freeloader. I mean ... I don't even know why Carly even hangs out with me when all I do is mooch off of her. I don't know why you hang out with me either. Oh yeah. I forgot. You uhh ... love ... Carly." Wow. That was probably the hardest thing I've had to say in a really long time. Suddenly, I was filled with jealousy for Carly. Carly didn't even love Freddie like I did, and Freddie loved her? It just wasn't fair. She didn't deserve it. I _deserved_ it. I worked hard to earn that affection.

"No, Sam. I'm not right. You're not a freeloader. You're just Sam. And I don't think Carly or Spencer or your mom or anybody else would want it any other way." That was ... sweet. But he could do better. I knew it.

" ... What about you?" I stepped closer to Freddie so my face was directly under his, due to hight differences. He didn't step back. Step two.

"I ... wouldn't want you to change either." Freddie smirked at me and it took everything in me not to grab him and suck his gorgeous face off.

"Honestly?" I asked, disbelieving. For Amnesia Freddie to say something like that, I wouldn't even doubt it. But Normal Freddie? Not so much.

"Honestly? I don't think I would be the exact same person I am _today, _if it wasn't for you." I laughed and thought about it. He would probably all big and tough and a bully and a jerk because I wouldn't be there to cut down his self asteem. Gosh. I'm ruining the kids life. I didn't say anything back, I just smiled to myself because Freddie didn't understand how warm his comment really made me feel. Almost as warm as his breath on my face. It made me feel ...

Like an angel. Like his angel.

Then suddenly his lips are connected to mine.

I swear on my soled bunny rabbit that I didn't make the first move.

Amazingly ... it was him.

_He_ kissed _me._

It ended almost as quick as it started, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

There's most definitely a light at the end of this tunnel.

My eyes still closed, I smiled to myself again, silently thanking Freddie for listening to his conscience and silently thanking God for giving him one. Freddie was blabbering something along the lines of _I'm sorry_ and I_ don't know where that came from_ and _It just felt like the thing to do, you know_? but my personal favorite had to be _Why does it feel so right?_

"Freddie-" I murmured, but he was still going on and on. "Freddie ..." Nothing. Well, there was only one way I could think of to shut him up. I grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him into a much deeper and much more passionate kiss then the Rated G one he gave me seconds before.

Boy did it feel good to be back in that boys arms.

Oh, excuse me.

Back in my boys arms.

* * *

Freddie

I didn't fight it.

For some strange reason, Sam Puckett and I were just making out as if we did it on a regular.

And I didn't fight it.

Last week, If anyone told me I would be in Sam's room making out with her _next_ week, I'd probably slap them in the face, then sick Sam on them.

But now ...

It wasn't that whatever had just happened was romantic or anything else. It was just that as I was kissing her, I didn't feel like how I know I _should_ have felt.

What I should have felt was "OH MY ... OH MY ... I'M KISSING SAM! STOP IT FREDDIE! RIGHT NOW! YOU AND SAM ARE FRIENDS! FORGET THAT! YOU HATE EACH OTHER! ABORT MISSION!"

But what I was feeling at the moment was "Mmm. Oh yeah. Mmm. Oh man her lips taste like peanut butter cups. And her room smells like vanilla. And it turns me on when she runs her fingers through my hair ... And it's been a while since I've kissed a girl this long ... "

And I wanna say that all those feelings are a bad thing but ... something tells me they aren't.

Even worse, something tells me their normal.

At some point in time that I can't vividly remember we ended up lying down on her bed. Wow. See, last week? Never woulda believed it. We broke apart for the first time in like a full 10 minutes and Sam looked up at me with such a smug expression it made me smile.

"What?" I asked curiously, smirking. We were both panting from the whole not breathing thing. Her smug smile turned into a large grin when she breathed her reply.

"You love me, Freddie Benson."

* * *

Sam

The next day was amazing!

Okay, so we-

What? Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to know what happened after I accused Freddie of loving me? Sorry, I just got exited.

Freddie studied my face like he was thinking, then he looked me in the eyes. At that moment I felt like he was gonna say no and I was gonna look like a big loser.

"I wanna disagree, like you don't even know how much I wanna disagree ... but ... it's like ... like ... like I'd be lying if I did ... or something." Aww. He was so confused! But he was trying. I loved it.

"I'll ... explain later. Now?" I ran my fingers from the front of his hair to the back. "Kiss me."

Freddie laughed, and touched lips with mine. Pure bliss I tell you. Pure bliss.

So anyways, as I was saying, the next day was awesome. We went to school and as apposed to people ridiculing me like I thought they would the day before, people were continuously congratulating us and saying we were cute together and Wendy even mashed our names together and called us Seddie.

It'll never catch on.

After school we went straight to Groovy Smoothie to ask T-Bo what was going on with Freddie. He said he wasn't sure, and it didn't say anything about it in the book, but he thought that when Freddie ran into the pole, he recovered from his retrograde amnesia all at once, which sort of jumbled up his already hurting head, which gave him what T-Bo calls a mixture of Lacunar (memory loss of a specific event i.e. the week of love) and Source amnesia (having information but having no memory of where the information was obtained i.e. Freddie knowing he loved me but not remembering the falling in it part). But because Freddie didn't really need either of that information, since I told him what happened and he trusted me enough to believe it, T-Bo said it shouldn't get in the way.

It was just going to be like the way you can't remember anything before you turned 3. You just sort of shrug and move on with life.

Plus, I was a smart Sam.

During the Love Week, I took mobile photos.

Freddie and me were going to be alright. I was pretty sure of that, and so was Carly and Spencer and Wendy and T-Bo and just about everyone but Freddie's mom.

It was okay. She invited me to dinner Friday night.

I'll make sure to steal some of my moms champaign.

* * *

***runs in the corner and cries***

**I ... I ... I ... *blows nose***

_**What is it Like-Omg? Whatever is troubling you so?**_

**I ... I ... I ... *sniff sniff***

_**Yes? You ... ?**_

**I ... I-**

_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?**_

**Ahh! Sorry! It's just ... I think the story's done. It's weird though! The ending. I don't enjoy it. Do you? Hmm. I'll probably change it before I post anyway, so you won't know how bad it was before.**

**Please. If you haven't reviewed yet this is your last chance. And if you really liked this story and you've already reviewed, this is your chance to tell me again. Or you could give me some feedback, because those are always my favorite reviews.**

**And for those who read through stories and never review until the very end because they want to give a review on the story and not the individual chapters? Yes, I'm talking to you sir/ma'm. **

**Come here. **

**Closer.**

**Closer.**

**Closer...****.**

**REVIEW!**

**Did I scare you?**

**Yeah it's not the same unless your literally in my face. **

**OKAIIGOTTAGOBII**

**-LOLS**


End file.
